


Assumptions

by vailathestriga



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon Era, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Manipulation, Misunderstandings, grey morality, it turned kind of dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 29,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vailathestriga/pseuds/vailathestriga
Summary: After Arthur finds out about Merlins magic the two spend a lot of time together and some people make assumptions. This is what happens because of that.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 230





	1. What everyone expected, but them

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!   
> This is probably first such a long piece of work I've ever done, so I hope you like it. The second chapter will be coming in a few weeks - sorry for the wait, but I am unused to writing so much!
> 
> If you like, please leave kudos and comments, I'd love to hear some feedback!

Merlin was just about finished with his chores for the day, gathering the last of the ashes from the fireplace to light the fire anew. The prince was dining with the king that night and Merlin wondered what to do with the few hours that he would have, before Arthur would be back.

Just as he kindled the flame, his musing, about perhaps seeking out Gwen, as he hadn't had the time to speak to his friend recently, were interrupted by Arthur, bursting into the chamber with a violent swing of the door.

Merlin frowned. The prince's cheeks were flaming and his eyes blown wide in anger. The servant hoped it wasn't him who messed up badly enough to invoke Arthur's wrath. He wondered if it was maybe a fight with his father that got him so agitated.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Instead of answering, Arthur slammed the door shut and stalked up to his manservant, crowding him against the mantelpiece. Merlin hoped no stray sparks would catch his trousers on fire, the latest attack on Camelot had left him with only one set of decent clothes and he hadn't yet had the time to buy something new.

"We're in serious trouble." He growled at Merlin. The servant gasped, feeling his heartbeat rise frantically.

His hand was forced by dire circumstance and he told Arthur about his magic a few months ago, the prince taking the news surprisingly well. He only yelled at Merlin for about an hour then promised to keep his secret. In fact, Arthur seemed rather curious about the magic, asking Merlin to show his powers to him, whenever the two were out of the castle, or cooped up in his chambers.

"Did the king find out?" He asked, his voice trembling.

"No." Arthur gripped his shoulder and directed him to sit on the furs in front of the fire, taking space opposite him. "Nothing that would get you killed." Merlin sighed a breath of relief. "But he did notice that you seemed to be constantly around. And that we go out of the castle on our own a lot." They did spend a significant amount of time together, more so since Merlin revealed himself, either fighting enemy sorcerers and mysterious creatures that plagued the land, forgoing the presence of the knights in order for Merlin to be able to use his powers openly; or behind closed doors, doing chores with his magic and talking about the next quest they could go on.

"Did he have someone follow us?"

"No." Arthur's expression was pained.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

"It – he – he drew the wrong conclusions." Merlin cocked his eyebrow at the prince, not sure where the other was leading. "Oh for – he thinks we're... involved."

Merlin spluttered indignantly. He and Arthur? And Uther thought –

"You said it wouldn't get me killed! He'll have my head for that! Why did he even – ?" Merlin felt himself getting red in the face. Wonderful, he thought, now not only was he an illegal sorcerer, there was also buggering royalty to add to the list of his crimes. Not that Merlin would mind really if it was true. But it wasn't. A most unfair of deaths would befall him if he were to die for sleeping with Arthur without actually even kissing the blond haired Adonis. Merlin shook his head. Not the time to think about it, he scolded himself.

"It won't get you killed. That's not the trouble part."

"What?"

Arthur looked down at his hands, twisting his mother's ring on his finger. Impossibly, his cheeks got even redder.

"Next week Lord Melrose is visiting. He has been known to try his luck with servants. Father said that – "Arthur choked on his words, "I should make you my favourite, because he won't have me ki– challenge Melrose." He uttered, avoiding Merlin's eyes.

"What?!" Merlin yelled. "Why the hell would you do that? And what does that have to do with me?"

"Everything, because apparently the whole bloody court – no, the whole damn castle thinks, that we're lovers." Merlin shivered at the word. Oh, what he would give to have it be true. Focus, he reminded himself.

"I still don't see why would you challenge him?"

Arthur looked down. "Think, Merlin. My father is somehow convinced that you share my bed and to top that, he thinks I have feelings for you." He rubbed his forehead. "The people of the court wouldn't dare say anything, but if the word is out that you – you service me like that, they would have every right to assume that they could ask the same." Merlin shuddered in horror. "Melrose is not the part of the court for many reasons, his manners, or lack thereof, one of them. If he heard this, he would go after you, if not for his own pleasure, then to lord it over me. But he couldn't do so with a favourite. Your status would change and were he to lay a hand on you, I would have every right to kill him." Arthur spoke slowly, but he was far from being calm. "Oh, and Morgana thinks that it's high time I stop making you my dirty secret."

Merlin couldn't help but snort at that.

"Why wouldn't you just tell your father that we're not sleeping together and just have it over with?"

"I tried! He said that he wants me to be happy. I couldn't say anything after that! I didn't bloody think he'd care, what with all the political marriages he's been trying to push on me." Arthur's expression turned to that of a kicked puppy. "And anyway, it would do nothing but help the rumours grow."

The servant's expression grew tender. He knew that, although Arthur had many disagreements with his father and did not support many of his policies, Uther's approval and affection meant the world to him.

"I'm not helpless, you know that. I wouldn't let some brutish lord force me to do anything." Merlin reminded.

Arthur looked at him with a strange expression. "You would be risking your neck, Merlin. I can't let you do that." He huffed. "As unpleasant as this will be, you will need to pretend to be my favourite for at least until Melrose is gone."

Merlin didn't think it would be unpleasant. Opposite, really.

"Do you think we'll be able to live it down? After, that is?" He eyed Arthur carefully.

"I don't think it matters much. The whole castle is already apparently convinced of that." He stopped for a second. "Did you know?"

"What? The rumours?" Arthur nodded. "Of course not! No one would tell me gossip that involves me." He shrugged. A sudden realization dawned over him. "Oh. Oh, that explains so much!"

"What?"

"A few times, when I was giving your clothes to be laundered, the girls stopped speaking as soon as I walked in and once I walked out they would be all... giggly. That would explain it. I thought they were just making fun or something." He was strangely relieved to be able to dismiss that.

Arthur was still fiddling with his ring. "So, we're agreed then? You'll pretend?"

"Hmm? Oh, well I suppose there isn't much choice, is there? Anyway, I guess with everyone convinced of it, we wouldn't really have to do anything, right?" He said, naively.

The prince then stood up and went over to his wardrobe. Merlin looked curiously as he brought out a small bundle, recovered from the very bottom of his things. He frowned, he never saw anything there when he was cleaning. But then again, he was not very good at that. Come to think of it, the chambers only started looking how they should, once he begun using magic for the chores.

Arthur came to him, uncovering a round shape, which was wrapped in a soft looking fabric.

"It belonged to my mother. It bears her sigil." Merlin gasped, as the prince extended it to him.

"I can't, Arthur." He protested.

"It will mark you as mine." Something tugged at Merlin's insides, hearing that phrase. It was all the more painful for he knew it wasn't true.

"Am I meant to carry it with me?" He conceded.

"I'll get you a chain and you can wear it round your neck." Arthur went to find it.

Merlin fidgeted with the seal, it bore an image of a bird, perhaps a dove. He felt his eyes welling up with tears. Although Arthur might not meant a lot through it, but the sheer fact that he was willing to let him hold on to one of the few precious things he had left of his mother, made Merlin love the prince even more.

"Here, let me." Arthur either did not see his tears or kindly failed to mention them, as he attached the brooch to the chain. He motioned for Merlin to come closer and placed the sigil on his neck, his hands lingering on his manservant's shoulders for a moment longer.

"There. You must keep it out on the shirt." Merlin nodded not trusting his voice.

"Now, you will need new clothes. I doubt anything you own will be of appropriate quality."

Merlin squinted. "Hold on." He cleared his throat, willing all emotion down. "You said my status would change. Not my clothes."

Arthur rolled his eyes in exasperation."Obviously, Merlin, you need clothes that will reflect your new status."

"But we don't need to convince anyone." He protested.

"It's not about being convincing. It's about presenting the claim, you idiot." Merlin sucked his breath in, hoping he wasn't too obvious. "I will commission something from the tailor. In the meantime you can get some of my shirts."

Merlin shivered. How would he be able to keep his feelings a secret when not only parading around as his lover, but parading around in his clothes?

"Is there anything else I should maybe know?" He squeaked.

"You will move into my chambers." Oh, dear gods, he was fucked.

"Arthur, there is only one bed, in case you haven't noticed?"

The prince frowned slightly, a hurt expression on his face. "We have to keep pretence. If anyone were to see me in bed alone, they would assume you no longer have my favour. And anyway, it won't be much different than camping."

Merlin sighed. "Fine, but if you snore, I will kick you."

Arthur relaxed a little at that. "Most of your chores will be taken over by another servant."

"Most?"

"It doesn't matter, you do them with magic anyway." Merlin shrugged, he wouldn't complain about having less work.

"And..." Arthur hesitated. "You will be expected to be at my side during public appearances."

The servant's eyes grew impossibly wide. "You mean –?"

"Sit at the feast, greet the arriving lords. The likes." Arthur seemed quite pleased about that one. "It will send a message straight away."

"It will send a message, alright." Merlin grumbled under his breath.

Arthur looked away. "If – if it's too much, you can always leave for a few weeks, come back after Melrose is gone." His voice was small, a silent plea of _'stay'_ in it.

"No way, given your luck with these things Melrose will have a sorcerer with him that will turn you into a toad or something. Not that that will need much effort." He realized Arthur was giving him an out, but no matter how difficult the few weeks would be for Merlin, he wouldn't leave Arthur without protection.

The prince finally looked at him, his eyes full of fondness. The way they were sat and spoke like equals, he could understand how one could start these rumours.

The blazing fire framed Arthur's face with a gentle glow, the shadows making his lips appear plumper, his eyes twinkling happily. His face was relaxed, an image not many were privy to, so different from the stern mask he wore as a commander, the obedient one he donned as a son, or even the politely interested when he filled his role as a diplomat. None as honest as he was now, with Merlin.

"Did you eat with your father at all?" Merlin asked, not willing to torture himself more with staring at Arthur. The prince shook his head. "I'll get you something from the kitchens." He was promptly stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Not your duties anymore, remember?"

"Melrose isn't here yet." He reminded the prince.

"Yes, but you need to get used to acting properly, _Mer_ lin."

Merlin snorted. "Since when have I been proper?" Arthur smiled at that but did not concede.

"Go and tell Gaius you will be staying with me."

Merlin sagged. "He will bite my head off."

Arthur frowned. "Why?" The physician was most fond of the boy, so the prince was surprised he would be angry at Merlin.

"Well, I can't lie to him outright, he always knows when something's up. But so far I managed not to mention to him that you know about the magic. He's been warning me so much to keep it a secret, I'm sure he will be Very Disappointed in me."

Arthur pursed his lips. It was no use being annoyed at Gaius, when he clearly wanted what was best for Merlin, but the prince couldn't help but resent the warnings, as they most likely assumed he would chop Merlin's head off. Much as it was tempting on the days, when Merlin seemed to lack a brain filter, he begrudgingly admitted to himself a long time ago that the servant meant much more to him, than he would ever say out loud.

"Go on, the quicker you'll get it over with, the better. If he finds out from other people it might be worse."

Merlin smirked, "Oh, I don't think Gaius would fall for the rumours."

Merlin came back about an hour later, with a stricken expression on his face. "He did fall for the rumours. Hell, with how happy he was, I'm beginning to think he started some of them. I didn't even have to say anything."

Arthur groaned and smacked his head flat onto the table. "Wave a servant over and have them bring us some food. And wine. Lots of wine. I want to forget today happened."

Merlin stopped himself form rolling his eyes as he asked one of the scullery maids to bring them dinner. She was stealing glances at the sigil hanging from his neck and failing at keeping a smile off her face. He really wished his love life, false or otherwise, would not gain any more attention from the people of Camelot.

The dinner was brought to them by Guinevere, who didn't even try to hide her wide grin.

"Gwen," Merlin tried.

"I'm really happy for you. Both of you." She didn't let him finish, and simply set the tray and the jug with the wine, and with a bow, she left.

"Bloody hell, is there even one person in the castle that did NOT think we've been shagging?" Merlin asked, not really sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"If there was, there's none now."

And Merlin couldn't help but cackle at that. Arthur looked at him like he lost all his senses, but joined in as well, his giggling bordering on hysterical.

"Your father – " Merlin wheezed." And – and Gaius, they think we're screwing."

Arthur sputtered, spraying the wine he just took a sip of. Merlin only laughed harder at that.

"How did we miss that?" Arthur asked once they managed to catch a breath and Merlin's loud, bellowing laughter turned to amused giggles.

"No idea. To be fair though, we were quite busy going after that wraith, and the wyverns. And Tauren's group" He said.

"And Henwen." Added Arthur.

"And that stupid banshee. Gods, even with the shielding spell, the bloody screaming was shaking my bones." He shuddered remembering the creature they had to kill a month ago.

"She was awful." Agreed Arthur.

Merlin raised his goblet. "To all the creatures and enemies that saved us months of being absolutely mortified!"

"Hear, hear."

They kept on drinking, coming up with ridiculous toast and giggling like a pair of juveniles. Guinevere returned to clear the empty plates.

"More wine, Gwen." Arthur demanded.

"Please." Merlin said and giggled.

Gwen bit her lips. The two were adorably sprawled upon one another, Arthur's hand curled around Merlin's shoulders, the brown haired man leaning onto the prince.

"If I may, sire, it might be a bad idea to drink more now. I know you're celebrating, but there is council and audiences on the morrow." She turned her eyes to the ground in deference.

Merlin looked up at Arthur, who was about to protest and slurred, "She's right."

The prince clearly tried to look exasperated, but his attempts were ruined by the loopy grin pushing its way onto his lips, as he stared at the man in his arms. "Well, if you're that much of a lightweight, I guess we'll save the wine for another day."

Gwen wished she could show the pair to the lady Morgana. She was the one, who pointed out to her in the first place, how close they are.

Leaving behind a jug of water, she left them to their own devices.

"We need to sleep." Merlin decided resolutely, then giggled remembering that there was only one bed. He was giddy thinking how close Arthur would be.

"You need to stand up for that."

"Mmm." Merlin agreed, making no move to do so.

"Merlin, if you fall asleep in the chair I will throw you out the window!" Arthur wouldn't do so, naturally, but it did serve to spur Merlin into sluggishly removing himself from the prince's side.

Arthur staggered behind the changing screen where lay a previously prepared nightshift. He changed, trying not to think about Merlin's closeness.

The servant's voice was coming from the direction of the bed now.

"You have a really soft mattress."

"Don't you dare mess it up with your dirty clothes." Arthur warned.

Merlin huffed. "I don't want to walk to get clean ones." He whined, the sound making strange things to Arthur's insides.

"I told you, until I get you new clothes, you'll be wearing mine. Just get something from the wardrobe." The sound of Merlin's boots shuffling on the floor was followed by a dull thud and a muffled groan. Arthur chuckled under his breath. Merlin, for all his divine-like power, was still the same clumsy idiot Arthur met nearly a year ago.

Arthur waited until the soft taps of clothing falling onto the floor ceased before he went back out from behind the screen.

"I'm stuck." He snorted, in front of him was Merlin – tangled in something that was definitely not a shift. He wasn't really sure what it was and why was it in his wardrobe, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he was biting his cheek to stop himself from cooing at the adorable expression adorning Merlin's face. His lips were puckered in a precious pout and his nose was scrunched in disdain at the offending fabric.

"Need a hand?"

Merlin nodded. It took him a little while and a lot of tugging to finally free Merlin, but dear lord, was it worth it. He suddenly got an eyeful of porcelain skin, peppered by tiny, barely visible freckles. He absent-mindedly reached to touch the scar on Merlin's chest.

"Nimueh." Merlin answered the silent question. He shivered and Arthur snagged his hand away, going to the wardrobe, trying to locate anything that would be acceptable.

He fished out a delicate white fabric; it was very soft and long enough to go to middle of his servant's thighs.

"Here." He helped Merlin get into it, slightly baffled at the reversal of their usual roles.

"You really are a useless manservant, Merlin." The other man just sniggered.

They managed to get to bed, the alcohol taking the edge of the awkwardness they both felt. Merlin clambered on top of the covers sighing contently.

"Get under the covers or you'll freeze in the night." Merlin replied with an unintelligible grumble.

Arthur, with a pained sigh, yanked the covers from under the sorcerer, earning a surprised yelp, as Merlin rolled dangerously close to the other edge. The glare Merlin sent the prince's way reminded him of an angry kitten.

"I'm trying to save you from frostbite." Merlin huffed and rolled a bit closer to the centre. He tugged on the blankets, eyes suddenly shining gold, pulling Arthur with the material.

Suddenly they were very close to one another, the covers piling upon their forms. Merlin blushed.

"Sorry." He whispered.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Just get the candles out."

He stared, as he often did, right into his servant's eyes. He was fascinated by the golden flare that signalized magic. Then it was gone and the only source of light left was from the glowing embers in the fireplace. Arthur made no move to separate from Merlin.

"Goodnight." He said.

"Mmmm, night." Merlin mumbled, reaching for the prince with his hand, pulling him close.

The morning came, in what Merlin felt were minutes. He failed to close the curtains the night before and felt the sharp brightness of the morning sun filling the chamber. He was incredibly happy that the bed did not face the windows, else his head might have just burst open. Arthur was laying on top of Merlin's chest, breathing evenly, his hand placed on his servant's – no, his favourite's waist.

Merlin did not wish to lose the comfort of the embrace, but his bladder nagged, and any moment Arthur could wake up and he wasn't sure, he was ready for the stifling discomfort that would surely follow. He made a move to slip from under Arthur.

The prince's hand gripped at his shift. There was a muffled sound that Merlin more felt, than heard.

"I need to pee, Arthur. Let me go." This only resulted in the prince trying to bury his head in Merlin's chest. "If you let me go I'll ask Gaius to make you the hangover cure."

Arthur nearly gagged at that. Gaius's cure was as effective as it was foul. He reluctantly loosened the grip on Merlin.

"Don't be long." He mumbled, not properly awake yet, falling into slumber nearly immediately after.

Merlin walked quickly through the corridors, the potion in his hand, head down to avoid any more pointed stares and congratulatory speeches. He slammed the door in Arthur's chamber behind him. The prince groaning at the noise.

"Come on, get up and drink up." He pushed the little bottle right under Arthur's nose, making him scrunch his face in disgust.

"What even is in this?" He tipped the bottle swallowing quickly.

Merlin passed him a goblet of water to wash it down. "I don't think I want to know."

It was a quick acting elixir and Arthur almost immediately seemed better. He stretched his arms out, nearly knocking Merlin in the face.

"Oi!" He made an apologetic face at him.

There was a soft knock at the door and a servant asked if the prince is ready for breakfast.

"Bring two portions." There was a muffled chuckle from behind the door that made both of them roll their eyes.

"The knights were betting on us." He informed the prince, avoiding the suspiciously hopeful thoughts this morning sprung in his mind.

Arthur nearly tripped going to the basin to wash up. "What?"

"Sir Kay and sir Lionel were passing below Gaius's tower, I heard them talk about losing money to sir Bedivere. And Lady Trent told me she saw it coming from miles. Gaius gave me a jar of oil and winked." Merlin's voice was full of terror. "He winked, Arthur. I will never be able to look him in the eye again."

The prince looked ready to jump out of the window. Merlin thought he would quite like to join him.

"Do you think my father would be mad if I didn't show up for council today?" He asked hopefully.

"Oh no, you are going, because I'm not sure what bloody rumours will start if they think you stayed with me all morning." Arthur paled at that.

The breakfast was brought in. A much wider variety of dishes than what Merlin usually bothered with. There was porridge with blueberries and filberts, crispy bacon and eggs, a plate of golden oatcakes with ginger, soft bread, and smoked trout. Arthur gestured for him to sit at his side. The young maid serving them both unnerved Merlin. Never before had he been treated like that and kept sending Arthur helpless glances, hoping he would catch on and dismiss the girl. Arthur took notice, but in the spirit of training Merlin for dining at the high table, he ignored the silent plea and instead started talking about the issues that were to be brought up in council.

The prince was happy to see his sorcerer slowly relax, as he pitched in his ideas on how to deal with the flooding in Gedref. Merlin was not high born, often clumsy and spoke out of turn more often than not, but every time he talked with Arthur about the kingdom, or about magic, something in him shifted and he looked like he belonged there, right at Arthur's side. Not to mention, he was actually cleverer than most of the regular advisors in the high council. All Merlin needed was a little bit of training.

They finished the last of the meal, Arthur took his notes and readied to leave.

"Call for a bath."

"What, now? You're about to leave." The prince rolled his eyes.

"Not for me, you moron." He looked pointedly at the dark haired man.

"I took a bath two days ago." Arthur groaned.

"And you will get one more today. And maybe another tomorrow." With that Arthur left, not wanting to hear the protests.

The bath was really nice, Merlin thought. The maids that filled the tub, also poured in there lavender oil and left him a very nice soap, the likes of which he never got to use, other than when washing Arthur's back.

He sprawled in the water, keeping it warm with a little bit of magic. He now understood why Arthur always seemed so reluctant to get out of the bath. It made his muscles go lax and he could imagine himself easily falling asleep. He shook his head. He reckoned it wouldn't live up to the prophecies to be drowned in a tub.

After another half hour of lounging in the water, smelling like lavender and feeling very mellow, he dressed in one of Arthur's blue shirts and his old trousers. They were a little big on him, but his clothes were dirty and if he was being honest, he enjoyed being encompassed in Arthur's smell. It felt strangely intimate.

He put on the sigil, fighting with the urge to fidget with it, still not used to the weight on his neck. There was a knock at the door. He went to open it.

"Gwen!" He smiled, pleasantly surprised.

"My lord." She curtsied with a cheeky smile.

"Oh gods, please never call me that again." He huffed. She snorted.

"You need to get used to it."

"I'm not an actual lord though. No titles whatsoever attached to my name." Gwen looked at him strangely. "There aren't any titles coming with," he gestured vaguely, looking positively horrified, "this, right?"

Gwen actually giggled at that. "Well, I think the royal consort outranks the lords."

He stared at her. What had he gotten himself into? "Please tell me you're joking."

"Not at all. Well, you won't really be a consort until the two of you are handfasted, but I'm sure that is simply a formality." She winked at him.

Merlin was speechless. She thought he and Arthur were about to get married. That – it wasn't an awful thought, but certainly it was nowhere near what Merlin expected from becoming Arthur's favourite.

"Hold on, I'm a peasant. And also a man. How would that even be possible?" Gwen looked at him with pity.

"Well, marriage is not always between a man and a woman." She said.

"No, I know _that_. But Arthur is an heir to the throne. He is meant to carry on the family line. I imagine that the aspect of having children is pretty important to royalty." Gwen just shook her head at him.

"I'll let Morgana explain that to you. That's why I'm here actually. She wanted you to join her in the library."

He tried to get more answers from her, including why would she think he was about to marry Arthur, but she just kept giving him strange smiles.

Morgana was waiting for them at a small table in the library, surrounded by great, dusty tomes. Once she saw Merlin, she actually stood up and gave him a hug. He was growing increasingly concerned for the sanity of everyone around him.

"It was high time that Arthur got his head out of his ass." She winked at him conspiratorially. "Now," she clasped her hands and pushed a massive book in front of Merlin, "read this passage." She pointed out.

_The giving of the family symbol is an adoption to the house and the ultimate protection. It is oft that knights take on a kingdom's crest, becoming thus the lord's responsibility. A symbol given to one beneath the station is more than symbolic, for it elevates the bearer's status permanently. Only members of the family can question such decision, for that which is given freely, cannot be taken back without a grave offence. More so, even in that case, the bearer only loses a house, and with small exceptions, keeps the status._

Merlin blanched. This meant –

He looked at the sigil settled on his chest.

"The station no longer stands in your way. I did not expect Arthur to go for such a blatant gesture. Usually a jewel is an appropriate gift, but admittedly, even Arthur can sometimes have great ideas. And he gave you not the Pendragon crest but the Du Bois. Uther cannot even question the decision. The only one who could is Arthur's uncle and it has been years, since he last appeared at court." Morgana gave him a blinding smile.

He blinked.

"Now, I am sure that I saw in one of these books something about appointing an heir. I'm sure that if a process has been documented, the council should not be able to stand in your way."

Merlin couldn't believe his ears. "Morgana, why exactly are you searching for that?" He hissed.

She frowned. "Well, it's obvious how the two of you feel about each other. I just want to help you. The sigil is as good as a proposal ring in this situation."

"We are not getting married. I'm Arthur's favourite and that is too much already. I don't need some fancy title." He seethed.

"Oh, Merlin. But would you be able to see Arthur marry another?" She asked gently. Merlin suddenly felt an overwhelming melancholy take over him. Because he would have to. Because this was all a charade and in a few weeks he would go back to sleeping away from the warmth of Arthur's arms. Even if it won't be on his itchy straw mattress. He would give away all titles and important meetings for Arthur's love. Hell, he was sure that if he could he would probably give his magic away for it. But it wasn't how their lives were meant to be. 

Because as much as Merlin wished for all this to be true, it was all fake. And then, sooner or later, Arthur would fall in love with a beautiful girl and get married.

He sat down heavily in the chair next to Morgana, who carried on, without care for Merlin's thoughts. "And think, you would be setting a precedent, revealing a possibility of marriage with no care for birth right." She added gently, but Merlin barely paid any attention.

He absentmindedly looked through one of the tomes on front of him. He was looking at the pages, but he wasn't seeing any of the words. His mind was repeating a scenario of Arthur and some beautiful princess, a foreign queen or even a peasant girl, wearing the same sigil that was now his. He clenched his jaw. He shouldn't have agreed to this charade.

"Excuse me, I need to – " He left without bothering to even form a proper excuse.

Back in the chambers he all but collapsed on top of the bed. He wouldn't cry. He just needed to keep his distance and all would be well. Arthur would be none the wiser and Merlin would soon go back to being a shadow at the prince's side. Maybe there was a spell that would rid him of the pesky feelings he harboured for the blond man.

He cursed. As entertaining as his fantasies were, he didn't realize that being even closer than before would put such a strain on his heart. Initially, he thought all that he may get from this is a taste of his fantasies.

Why on Earth did he have to go and fall in love with the prat? Yes, he was handsome, noble, brave and kind, but he was also infuriating and called Merlin names, and was entitled and rude. Except he used that entitlement to lower taxes for the peasants. He was rude because he was insecure and feared showing emotion. And the name-calling was never vitriolic, and Merlin threw the insults right back at him.

It was still infuriating to be around him. Mostly because Merlin really wanted to kiss him.

He groaned into the pillow.

"Who pissed in your ale?" Merlin jumped, he didn't notice when Arthur came into the room.

Looking defeated, he relayed what happened with Morgana.

"Sorry, I don't think I quite follow. Morgana – "

"And Gwen." He added grimly.

"Morgana and Gwen are convinced this is because we want to get married?" He looked like he was in pain.

Merlin only nodded morosely.

"But – but – that's just ridiculous."

"You don't have to tell me that."

Arthur collapsed on the bed right next to Merlin, falling face first onto the soft covers. Merlin patted him gently on the back.

"Three weeks and we go back to how it used to be." He was only answered with a strained groan.

Arthur was distracted. Merlin was thumbing through his spellbook, clearly uncomfortable with what Morgana told him, and the prince couldn't help but feel guilty.

He paced up and down the chamber, trying to figure out a way to explain everything to his sorcerer without sounding like a besotted fool.

"Did you know that this would permanently change my station?" It was Merlin who first broke the silence.

Arthur stopped. "Yes."

"Why give it then? Morgana said any jewel would have done the job."

He flushed. The decision was not one taken in the heat of the moment. In fact, he planned for a long while to give it to Merlin and only needed an excuse to do so.

"I – this gives you protection. With how my father tends to cut people's heads off for simply rumours of magic, I cannot do much for a servant without rousing suspicion. At least not outright. But as a member of my house, as a noble, you are much more protected. He would need hard evidence. Eyewitnesses that outrank you. And even then it would be much easier to explain it, as them being envious of your promotion." Merlin looked up surprised and strangely moved.

"This wasn't – "

"No. I was thinking of making you an advisor. I could then take you with me to council."

Merlin, though he liked to hide behind a mask of a bumbling fool, that often seemed to save his skin, was a cunning fellow. He had plenty of great ideas and compassion for all.

"This is surprisingly considerate. Thank you."

Arthur relaxed a little. No matter what, this was still Merlin. He was still clumsy, and insolent, and cheeky; and he was Arthur's best friend. They would get through it, like they got through everything else – together.

"It would make way for establishing you as court sorcerer when time came." There was a soft gasp coming from Merlin's direction.

Arthur looked at him. Merlin looked so right, sitting on Arthur's bed, with the book on his lap, and the prince wished for nothing more but to keep him there. He went to sit next to him.

"I can't do much while my father's on the throne, but I promise you, that every sacrifice you made will be recognized and you will be a hero to the people of Camelot, the second I am king." Merlin took in a shaky breath.

"That's not why I do it."

"I know." Arthur took the sorcerer's hands and squeezed them lightly. "And you deserve the credit all the more for that."

The prince then cleared his throat, and pulled Merlin up with him. "Come on, I don't really fancy staying cooped up here all day. We were going to check out those caves on the east bank of Leoda."

Merlin perked up at that. Nothing like a good quest to distract oneself.

The caves were near where lands of Powys started. Lord Melrose's estate had to be less than a day's ride away. Arthur was a few steps behind him, examining one of the strange symbols that marred the surface of all the caves in the complex. It was the symbols that first got them interested in examining them. About three weeks earlier, when a downpour caught them unawares during a hunt, they hid in one, and promptly decided to come back to investigate.

Merlin had a little journal that had been gifted to him by the prince, where he copied all the symbols. He hoped to find out what they meant, once they returned to the castle and its vast library. Quickly he noticed that there were about twenty repeating ones, in different arrangements. It could have been a smugglers' hideout, or an old rite. He felt his head buzzing with possibilities.

They went further down, the tunnels growing smaller, so that they had to hunch over to avoid brushing their heads on the ceiling.

"Arthur." Merlin whispered, pointing to the prince a chest in one of the smaller cavities. He quickly copied symbols that were on top of the chest and whispered a spell to open the lock.

Just as he was reaching for the lid, a hand came over his mouth and his heart jumped in his chest. "Make us invisible." Arthur hissed in his ear. Merlin quickly complied.

He learned the spell from an old book he and Arthur managed to save from Tauren and his men. Merlin felt insurmountably guilty for working against his brethren, at least until he had fireballs coming at his head. He and Arthur came upon Tauren quite by accident while they were dealing with a group of rouge bandits. Arthur tried to negotiate. A few rebels believed him and although they were bewildered, the presence of Emrys told them all they needed to know. But Tauren and five of his most staunch followers stayed to fight. Merlin took them out one by one, each time asking the rest to surrender. He kept a tight shield on Arthur, not letting any stray spell go his way. Tauren died last, his expression never losing the edge of cruelty.

After Merlin cried his eyes out, Arthur showed him the book that Tauren had with him, that fell on the ground amidst the skirmish. He didn't want to take it, feeling it would be a great disrespect, but Arthur convinced him that preserving magic was what they were once after, and by using the book for good, Merlin would honour them. He wasn't so sure of it himself, but took the tome nevertheless.

Soon, he came to greatly appreciate the book. It had a great amount of spells he never imagined could be possible. He quickly took to the one that changed a person's vision to be able to see in the dark. It was a great convenience and Arthur quickly started demanding for Merlin to use it on him as well.

Another one was the invisibility spell. One of the most difficult enchantments he ever attempted. It was nothing like the instinctive magic he often called upon. And although there was a significantly smaller amount of power behind it, than say a fireball; it was like a delicate embroidery, each step had to be perfect, or the whole image would be ruined.

Merlin took a deep breath and started murmuring the spell. His hands moving fluidly in perfect power forms. There was no time to ask why Arthur felt the need for it, but he trusted the prince with his life.

Just as the last word of the spell left his lips and the last of the magic wove itself around them like a beautiful curtain made of liquid glass, shielding them from enemy eyes, a man stepped into the little hollow chamber.

His eyes skidded over them, unseeing, and Merlin knew the enchantment was fully successful. He felt Arthur pull him slightly to the back. They moved silently.

The man kneeled in front of the chest and took out a key. Merlin felt his head reel. He left it open.

The kneeling man noticed that as well.

"Bloody Deired. Does he not understand what's at stake?" Merlin felt Arthur twitch beside him. The name was clearly familiar to him. He sneaked a look at the prince, his jaw was clenched and his nostrils flaring. He would ask later.

He turned his attention back to the stranger, who was now reaching into the chest and pulling out a small vial with clear liquid. From where he was standing, Merlin could see three more rows of identical bottles.

The man quickly shut the chest and carefully turned the key. He left without so much as another look behind him.

They waited until the sound of his steps faded, then Merlin ended the enchantment.

"You recognized the name."

"I did." Arthur sounded reluctant. He motioned for Merlin to open the chest once more.

"Well? Who is it?"

"Deired Melrose." He said with a pained expression.

Merlin sucked his breath in. "Lord Melrose?" Arthur shook his head.

"His son."

"I didn't know he had a son." Merlin usually tried to pay attention when Arthur spoke of the courtiers, but this must have escaped his attention.

"See, this is where I'm lost as well. Melrose had a son, but the boy died about ten years ago." Arthur was baffled.

"Could it be an accident? Someone with the same name?"

"Not this close to Melrose's lands. It's not a popular name by any account, definitely not among the peasants, and most nobles are proud enough not to want their children having any form of common names." Merlin nodded.

They looked at the vials in the chest. Merlin took one out. "I'll put an illusion in its place and take this one to Gaius."

Back in the castle they split up, Arthur went to the library, clutching Merlin's journal, and Merlin to the physician's tower.

"Gaius, can you tell me what this is?" He extended the vial to his mentor.

The old man's eyebrows shot up. "Where did you find it?"

"We went hunting and stumbled upon it in a cave."

"Is that what the young call it nowadays? Hunting?" Merlin flushed bright red, suddenly remembering the embarrassing events of the morning. He was right that the quest would be a great distraction.

He decided to just ignore all the quips for now. "Do you know what kind of potion is it?"

"The bottle is crystal, not glass, I know of only a few potions that require it. Most of them are magical." He looked at the glass inquisitively. Then a ray of sun from the window hit the crystal and the liquid inside turned a startling pink colour. Gaius gasped.

"What happened?"

"The potion reacted with the sunlight. No wonder you found it in a cave, it was never meant to see daylight." Gaius went to his bookcase. "Aha! This should provide us with answers."

The tome hit the table, a cloud of dust rising from the aged parchment. Merlin sneezed. Gaius turned a few pages.

"Here." There was a drawing of a similarly shaped vial. "A moonlight concoction. A temporary cure to the curse of the wolf. Oh, dear." Gaius frowned.

"What's a curse of the wolf?" Merlin questioned.

Gaius sat heavily on the bench. "A curse of lycanthropy. Peasants call the affected werewolves." Merlin's heart filled with dread. He heard the legends of men cursed to turn into cruel beasts.

"How does it actually work?"

"Each full moon, one who was affected in that way would turn into a savage beast, ravaging everything that stood in his way. Uther killed most of them in the early years of his reign, even before the purge. This potion," he gestured at the bottle, "grants them control over their mind while in beast form. They still turn, and most likely still feel the bloodlust, but there is humanity in them. I fear, my boy, that by taking this bottle you might have taken a man's chance to keep sane."

Merlin felt a pang of guilt, but did not try to explain anything. The physician only ever wanted what's best for Merlin, but sometimes his own fears and years of hiding, blinded him to the true solutions.

Merlin sighed. "Is there a permanent cure?"

"I don't believe so my boy. And even if there was one, it is now long gone, along with the knowledge of the old ways."

Back in the chambers Arthur was studying the symbols. He took five different books with images that would fit the ones from the caves, but so far he only managed to find one that was exactly the same.

He wondered if this was some sort of cipher. If that was the case, there was very little chance he would be able to find what the meaning was. Not without a key.

He heard the door open. Merlin walked in sans the potion bottle.

"Did Gaius know what it was?" Merlin nodded. He sat on the edge of the desk, leaning to look over the books.

"Gaius said it was a partial cure for a curse." He said morosely.

"What curse?"

"Have you ever heard about werewolves?" He nodded. Of course he has. His father often spoke of defeating the mindless beasts that plagued the land. But he wasn't aware of any cures.

"What does the potion do?"

"According to one of his books, it allows the werewolf to keep his mind while he turns into the beast." Merlin said.

Arthur frowned. "Do you think – "

Merlin nodded. "It would make sense. Melrose probably wanted to keep his son a secret for his own safety."

"I'm sure that if my father learned of the cure – "

"It's a magical potion. He would execute both Melrose and his son." Merlin interrupted.

The prince has long ago shed his blind faith in his father's good judgement when it came to magic. Merlin was right. "Should we do something?"

"We can try to speak to Melrose when he arrives. But I don't know what would that do anyway. The potion most likely keeps his son from attacking people. We would know from reports if there was any unrest in Powys. And there is no permanent cure anyway."

"I'll try to speak to Melrose nonetheless. It might be useful to have leverage on him. He has about twenty knights and always keeps about fifty mercenaries, nothing that would truly threaten the kingdom, but in case it would work out, I could do with men that would listen to me, rather than my father." He said quietly. "For whatever reasons they may do it."

What he spoke of was treason, but he was under no illusion that if his father realized Arthur was consorting with a sorcerer, he would be forgiving. In any case, he wouldn't trade Merlin's life for his. Being prepared wouldn't hurt.

There was a small knock at the door.

"Come in." He ordered.

The royal tailor entered with a bow in their direction. Out of the corner of his eye, Arthur saw the slight scowl on Merlin's face. His spirits lifted almost immediately and he stifled a sudden urge to giggle.

"Ah, Rhys! Brilliant, you can measure Merlin for the robes." He grinned.

"Robes?!" Merlin exclaimed indignantly. "Why do I have to have robes? You don't wear robes."

"Ah, but I'm the prince. No one can tell me what to wear."

Merlin grumbled something that sounded like "Arse," under his breath, but let Rhys take the measurements. After that the tailor pulled out a fabric sampler, holding different scraps to Merlin's face.

"I believe that his lordship would look quite stunning in indigo." Merlin squirmed uncomfortably at the title.

"Get him something in purple as well." Arthur quipped in, unperturbed by the threatening looks Merlin was shooting his way.

"I believe that a set of indigo robes with silver trimming would do well for formal occasions. A purple doublet for dinners with the court. And I have a very dashing new emerald coloured material that would do splendidly for everyday occasions." Rhys looked very happy about this assignment. "The robes will take about a week, but I will have the rest ready for the day after tomorrow. My assistants will start on them immediately, while I focus on the robes." Arthur gave an approving nod and the tailor left.

"Is that really necessary?"

"You won't be going back to being my manservant, _Mer_ lin. You will be an advisor. I need you to look the part. Anything you will say will be undermined enough, because you were born a peasant, if you look the part, at least some will hold their tongues." Arthur wished he could keep Merlin as he was. But that was his fantasies speaking. Realistically, he could have a trusted advisor, an ally who would never betray him, and that was already too much to ask for.

"Any luck with the symbols?" Merlin changed the subject.

"Not much. They look a lot like the old runic symbols that were used in Mercia about four centuries ago, but I only found one that is identical. Some of them similar but inverted. And some have added lines." They went back to the papers strewn about on the table.

"Do you think the phrases could be mirrored?" Merlin asked.

Arthur frowned. He didn't think about that at all. "That could work. The one symbol I could make out is perfectly symmetrical. Wouldn't explain the amended runes."

"It's still a start." Merlin grabbed a mirror from Arthur's bedside and started writing down the sequences. The prince working with the books to translate.

"Ha!" Arthur exclaimed. Merlin startled. "Look, this one has only regular runes. Reversed, they would mean _The stars can look, but not too close. The man, who drinks, keeps his pose._ Not sure what the first part is, but the second must be about the potion."

Merlin smiled at him brilliantly. "It has to be, that's the inscription from the chest. And I think the first part is a warning. The vial that I showed Gaius spoiled when the sun rays hit it. It must mean that you can't direct light at it!" They grinned at each other.

Arthur looked at Merlin in wonder. The sorcerer had a talent for the riddles. All the phrases were now reversed and the only problem caused the added lines.

"Do they make sense when you forego the changes?" Arthur frowned.

"No, it seems as if they represent full words. But there are too many gaps to figure that out. If only we could figure out at least one of them, it would maybe tell us how they are formed." Merlin nodded. He moved very close to Arthur, half propped on the chair, as they slouched over one of the inscriptions. Arthur wanted nothing more than to reach out and pull Merlin close to him in a kiss. He bit his lip. In that moment Merlin turned, most likely to ask him something, but whatever he was about to say died on his lips, as their eyes locked. There were mere inches between them. Arthur's eyes flickered to Merlin's lips. The sorcerer took in a sharp breath. Arthur wondered if this was his imagination, or if maybe Merlin also wanted something more than friendship.

He leaned in, just a little.

There was a knock on the door and both of them sprung away like they were burned by fire.

"What is it?" Arthur croaked out.

"His majesty requests for your and lord Merlin's presence at dinner."

"We'll be there."

Merlin was freaking out. Arthur was about to kiss him. Him. The hapless, insolent, annoying former servant. It was inconceivable. But there was no mistaking Arthur's intentions.

And now they were in the dining hall with Uther and Morgana. He desperately tried to focus on the conversation, shifting uncomfortably and trying not to think about all the things that he'd done, that would send him to the gallows. Fortunately, the king seemed to pay him no mind and only spoke to Morgana and Arthur.

Merlin imagined that for all his best wishes towards Arthur, seeing a commoner raised to the station of a lord made Uther furious. The dinner was simply a formal recognition of his status as a favourite.

"Don't look so terrified, boy. We won't be sending you to the stocks any time soon." Or not. Arthur snorted lightly next to him.

"Father, Merlin isn't yet used to the court." Merlin nodded, sending Arthur's way a grateful look.

"I hope he is a quick learner, Melrose arrives in five days." The king looked directly at him and Merlin paled a little more.

Arthur put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture. It didn't help much. Merlin still felt like he was constantly walking on thin ice. "I'll teach him how to behave."

Morgana snorted, Uther's face twitched slightly. The good thing was, Merlin stopped being deathly pale. He did turn an unsightly shade of red instead, but that was to be expected after hearing a double entendre in front of the king.

"So is that where the two of you disappeared to this afternoon? For a little lesson?" She smiled innocently.

Arthur nearly choked on his wine.

"We went for a ride." Merlin replied stiffly, almost immediately regretting his choice of words, as Morgana smirked.

"I'm sure you did." She said.

How anyone could ever fall for her act of a delicate, innocent lady was beyond Merlin.

The king was hiding his amused expression behind a goblet. Arthur's fingers were digging into Merlin's shoulder. The prince's face nearly matching his cloak. Merlin thought that if looks could kill, Morgana would not be smiling so wide anymore.

Merlin was sure that even the servants were sniggering quietly. He was never, ever, _ever_ again saying anything out loud. Ever.

He stayed silent during the desert and after, let Arthur drag him out by the hand.

"Gods, sometimes I really hate Morgana." Arthur sighed as they entered his chambers. Merlin made a noise of agreement. "Tomorrow we can try to take a look at the caves again. Maybe the answer is there."

Merlin nodded absentmindedly.

"For now I think we should rest. Better to look again with a fresh outlook." Arthur started to disrobe.

There was a clash. Merlin tripped, sending an empty jug from the edge of the table to the floor.

He was avoiding Arthur's gaze. The prince looked at his naked chest and he looked back at Merlin. He thought about earlier, when they were so close, the air felt heavy over them. He sauntered towards his favourite.

Merlin looked at his boots a little harder. Maybe the prince has misread the situation earlier. But in that moment he was so sure that Merlin reciprocated. Arthur only hoped that the disastrous dinner did not convince Merlin to run for the hills. Not now, when he finally had hope of realizing his dreams.

"Merlin..." He trailed off.

The sorcerer finally looked up at him. His cheeks were dusted with pink, and Arthur thought maybe he was right after all. He moved forward, bare inches separating them. Merlin shuddered, but made no move to stop him.

Arthur reached out, pulling Merlin by his waist toward him.

"Arthur. Why are you doing this?" Merlin hoped, against his better judgement.

"Because I want to."

"Wait. Arthur." The prince looked at him, his eyes thoughtful and trusting. "I was thinking, and something doesn't make sense. Why would you have started a feud with Melrose?"

Arthur's head snapped so fast to face away from Merlin, that he was sure it gave the prince a whiplash.

"I already told you..."

"No." He felt a small smile start on his lips. "You didn't. You wouldn't have started a feud over any other servant. You would not risk your father's anger."

Arthur stared ahead blankly. The only sign that he was nervous was the tension in his posture. The hand on Merlin's waist started to slowly withdraw.

"You ridiculous man, tell me, now, why the hell would you do such a thing?" Merlin felt a tight coiling in his chest, his heart wanting to burst out.

"Because I can't stand even the thought of him propositioning you." The prince whispered.

"Why?" Merlin grasped at Arthur's arm, keeping him from escaping any further.

"I apologize, Merlin, this was never meant to happen. Only when the king said I should – then I couldn't help myself. I – I know I overstepped my boundaries." The muscles of his jaw were twitching with effort and he was refusing to meet Merlin's eye.

The sorcerer reached out with his hand, cupping Arthur's cheek and turned his face towards him. "That doesn't answer my question." He said gently, thumbing at the light stubble forming on the prince's cheek.

Something lit up in Arthur's eyes. One of his hands went to grab Merlin's writs, holding his hand in place. His head turned until his lips were touching his sorcerer's palm. He pressed his lips there, softly, hesitantly, eyes focused on Merlin, searching for an answer.

Merlin bit his lip.

"Because I'm in love with you." He murmured into Merlin's hand.

Merlin's heart did a somersault. He felt like he could so anything. Like he wanted to stand on the tallest tower and shout how much he loved the blond prat, for everyone to hear, in all of Albion.

"Gods, Arthur, I love you so much. You can't imagine." He whispered. The prince tugged at Merlin's shirt, pulling him closer.

Then Merlin moved away, looking at him incredulously.

"Why have you never said anything?" Arthur looked at him. Merlin admired the flush of his cheeks and the blown pupils. His lips were a dark, glistening pink and the sorcerer felt light headed.

"I'm a prince Merlin, I never thought this – us – could really happen. I didn't wish to give myself false hope, for either my feelings would not be returned or my father would have both our heads for it." It was strange to hear the prince speak so openly, letting himself be vulnerable. "But with how you looked earlier, I couldn't help but try." He finished softly and something in Merlin's belly lit up with _want._

Merlin loved him. Three days ago Arthur thought such thing was impossible. He managed to convince himself that there was only friendship, where he now knew was love. And still at the back of his mind there were his usual worries. About the magic, about his father finding out that Merlin's a sorcerer. About his people and how would they react. But even though he knew that the road ahead was full of obstacles, he wanted Merlin there with him every step of the way, and now he could have him in the best of ways.

He looked at the sorcerer in his arms. Merlin met his eyes with a fierce gaze. There was a need there, but there also was insecurity. He had to do something about it.

He put a hand on Merlin's cheek. "I want to kiss you."

"Never learned how to say please, huh?" Arthur grinned at the reply. If Merlin was joking then there was nothing that could put a damper on their relationship.

He rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner. "Please, let me..."

He didn't finish the sentence for suddenly Merlin was pulling him and pressing his lips against Arthur's; and there was nothing he cared about anymore, but the soft whimpers he could elicit out of his favourite. His right hand roamed around Merlin's back, his left moving to pull at the dark hair.

Merlin was quick to reciprocate, threading his fingers in Arthur's hair, thumbing at his jaw.

He parted his lips, letting Merlin's tongue slip in. He moaned at the sensation, sucking lightly. He never knew kissing could feel so good, but then again, this was Merlin. Everything felt good with him.

The edge of the table was digging into the back of Merlin's thighs and the formal doublet he borrowed held his arms in a stiff hug, that made him want to rip it to pieces. There was also still the weight of the world on his shoulders, and the shadow of an axe over his head, but Merlin would never imagine a better place to be in. Not with Arthur kissing him, touching him, wanting him.

They parted for breath and Merlin felt weak under the smouldering gaze of the prince's eyes. They were darkened with lust, and the sorcerer was sure his gaze mirrored it. He whispered Arthur's name time and time again, kissing him, like it was a ritual of the old ways.

A kiss. A name. A touch. A spell.

His magic was thrumming underneath his skin, begging to be let out, to live.

Arthur pulled him towards the bed, tugging at Merlin's doublet. Not having patience with it, he spelled it away, the fabric falling to the ground softly, followed by the linen shirt.

The magic warmed the room and locked the door. Merlin felt light-headed, unable to get the powers back on a leash, but grateful for the protection from the harsh October chill.

"Your eyes – " Arthur said in a broken sort of whisper.

He knew that the prince found it fascinating how they glowed whenever he performed enchantments. What he did not realize, was how attractive Arthur found them.

"You're gorgeous." Merlin blushed under the praise. He pushed Arthur on the samite sheets, both of their trousers and smallclothes vanishing.

Arthur's touch burned him in the best of ways, thrilling him to the very marrow of his bones. His magic covered the prince's fingers in oil.

"Presumptive." Arthur huffed with a laugh and Merlin nearly came right then and there, simply by imagining the possibilities. He flipped them over, relishing in the weight over him.

"Fuck me, Arthur." He rasped.

He was rewarded with a searing kiss and one finger slowly working into him. He panted into Arthur's mouth. "Fuck me and I'll take you after." The prince grunted and Merlin could only moan at the second finger entering him, still at an excruciatingly slow pace.

His kisses wandered to Arthur's neck, finding a spot that made the man whine above him. He sucked the skin in, hoping to mark the prince, like he was marked by him with the sigil. He clenched around the third finger, as it reached a bundle of nerves that sent a white hot pleasure all over him.

He knew that he was babbling, mostly repeating Arthur's name, but he was too far gone to care. His legs circled Arthur's hips. The prince took a hint and lined his cock with Merlin's entrance. He looked sweetly at him, claiming his mouth in yet another kiss. Then he was entering Merlin. The feeling was foreign to the sorcerer, but with a few moments of stillness, he only wanted more. Pulling at Arthur's hair, demanding for him to move.

Arthur rolled his hips, the thrust shallow, but rubbing on that sweet spot that made Merlin want to cry from pleasure.

"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur." He repeated like a prayer.

The pace quickly became faster, more relentless. Arthur kept kissing him, almost lovingly. Then the prince's hand was around his cock and Merlin moaned louder than he ever thought himself capable of.

"Merlin, gods – you – you're everything." And Merlin came with a shout, painting his belly with white splatters.

It took Arthur two more thrusts to spill into him, collapsing on top of his favourite with a groan.

They both panted, sated and amazed. The prince rolled off Merlin with a satisfied sigh. He laid on his side, looking in amusement, how the magic took care of the mess. Merlin only huffed weakly, not yet having the strength to care properly.

"I'm not sure your stamina will live up to your promise." He teased.

Merlin squinted at him, immediately feeling a lot more energetic. "Wanna bet?" And straddled his prince.

Arthur marvelled at the beautiful man above him. Merlin was a wonder. His eyes still shone gold, the magic weaving softly around them in feathery touches. His skin was fairer than most maidens'. His hair, messed up from Arthur's own hands playing with them. A few strands sticking to Merlin's sweaty forehead. He was beautiful.

Arthur told him that. The sorcerer ducked his head, flustered.

"Merlin, touch me." He demanded. Then suddenly Merlin was slithering down, going to kiss at Arthur's inner thighs. He felt his cock stir. It would be probably another few minutes before he could go again.

Then Arthur felt a tingling sensation going down his tailbone. "What – "

"I cleaned you." Merlin said, his hands still kneading Arthur's thighs.

"Why would you – "

The answer was presented to him in the form of Merlin's hot tongue lapping at the sensitive skin between his cheeks. Arthur made a sound that he wasn't proud of. And then Merlin's tongue was going inside and Arthur had lost all thought about what a prince should and shouldn't sound like.

His entire body was pushed up, magically suspended to give Merlin better access. Arthur wondered if the sorcerer even knew he was doing it.

Than Merlin's oiled fingers replaced his tongue. It was strange at first, almost uncomfortable. Then it was edging just towards nearly unbearable with how much he wanted _more_. He was fully hard again, his cock heavy, Merlin's mouth so close, but not touching the soft skin.

"Merlin." Arthur was a prince, and therefore wouldn't beg.

As if hearing his thoughts, Merlin smirked at him, nosing at the soft skin just below the jutting hipbone. Arthur groaned in frustration.

"Want something?" He would put the cheeky bugger in the stocks, just as soon as they were done.

"Please." He mumbled.

Merlin took pity on him and licked a stripe on the underside of his shaft. Arthur whimpered, as the sorcerer's mouth closed around the head. "Yes, yes, yes." He moaned.

The sucking and the fingers were overwhelming.

"Get inside me now, or I will come down your throat." He meant it as a command, but the hum Merlin gave around his cock that had no reason feeling as good as it did, told him that the sorcerer didn't read it as such. He moved his mouth further down, not getting quite the full length yet, but enough for the prince's eyes to roll back. Merlin curled his fingers inside Arthur, brushing against his prostate. He gasped and tried to warn Merlin, but too soon he was spilling into his mouth.

"Sorry." He managed to get out. Merlin only grinned, fingers still inside, working out pathetic whimpers out of the prince. He kissed his way up Arthur's stomach, teasing his nipples.

The gold shine was gone and the deep blue took back its place. "Hi." Merlin smiled softly at Arthur, pecking his lips in a manner way too innocent for their recent activities, especially considering that he still hasn't pulled his blasted fingers out.

The prince licked his way into the sorcerer's mouth in reply. He felt Merlin's chuckle with his whole body. The hardness that rested along his groin was unmistakable. "Give me five minutes."

"I'll give you all the time you'll take." Merlin replied. Arthur's heart swelled with feeling. He looked lovingly at his friend. His soulmate. His lover. He had no words that could express the depth of his feelings.

He settled with, "Be mine."

Merlin's fervent "Yes, gods yes," paired with kisses that were being peppered onto his face gave him all the confirmation of the other he needed.

Then they kissed some more, trading _I love yous_ and he guided Merlin inside him. And this time they didn't fuck, but rather made love, as sickeningly sweet as Arthur thought that sounded.

The morning found them entangled in one another, covers barely preserving their modesty from prying eyes.

Prying eyes of the Lady Morgana as it turned out, who entered the chamber with a slam of the door and a maniacal grin.

They both jumped up, not quite awake yet, glaring at Morgana.

"Finally." She said. Arthur frowned. Merlin was blushing furiously, but then he realized something.

"You knew!" He exclaimed.

"What? That you two were skirting around each other for months but didn't have the guts to go for it? Kind of difficult not to." She draped herself on a chair. "So, when's the wedding?"

"Morgana, get out." She stood up, smirking and informed that she would join them for breakfast. In five minutes. They scrambled to get up, as they heard her ordering a servant about.

"Why would you do all that, when you knew it was a charade?" Merlin looked at her inquisitively, this time clothed and significantly less flustered, but no less suspicious. She must have had some agenda in it, otherwise she would have been mocking them relentlessly from the very beginning.

"I told you. You would set a precedent." Merlin frowned.

"Oh." He heard Arthur sigh in realization. He looked at him in question. "Gwen."

"What about Gwen?" Merlin asked.

"I have been trying to court Gwen, but she keeps saying that it couldn't possibly happen. Not with her being a servant." Morgana looked at them sadly. Merlin understood, he really did, but that didn't make him any less annoyed.

"So what, you thought you would just make an example out of us?" He gasped. "You were the one who told Uther, weren't you? Did you start all the rumours then?"

Morgana laughed. "Oh, gods no. That would not have worked at all. The rumours are entirely your doing. You two have been sneaking out all the time and doing who knows what behind closed doors. That is entirely on you."

Arthur's expression turned cold. "But you told my father."

"No!" Her eyes begged him to believe her. "Arthur, I wouldn't. He realized on his own. All I did was point out that you both were willing to lay your lives down for each other. And that no good would come from trying to step between the two of you. I didn't plan the whole thing. It just was an opportunity I took." Merlin rolled his eyes. Morgana had a keen mind and she was a formidable strategist, while she might not have started it, he suspected she made sure that everything went her way. But he couldn't really fault her, not when she was doing it all for Gwen.

Arthur only huffed.

"Well, I suppose that now all that's left is the adoption precedent. I'll let you know when I find something." She left, leaving them both gaping.

"She's – "

"Unbelievable."

Merlin flushed, looking at Arthur. Memories of their night playing in his mind. Morgana's entrance distracted him a little, but now it was just him and Arthur. And Merlin couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Arthur scrunched his eyebrows a little.

"Nothing. Just – you." He felt his cheeks getting warm. The prince looked smug. He moved closer to Merlin.

"Since Morgana interrupted, I think I still owe you a proper good morning kiss."

Merlin got a little more than just a good morning kiss.


	2. Alliances, plans and an advantageous marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this took me so long! Thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and comments, all brighten my day and make this dreadful world a little better.
> 
> I originally planned the work to be only 2 chapters, but it ran away from me and now I have a third chapter in the works (this should be the last one, I hope)
> 
> This chapter is much darker (with some fluffy moments in between) than the first, [warning for slight spoiler, warning] there is an implied sexual ?abuse? (I'm not sure if it count, it's a character stuck in a toxic situation, but they sort of choose to stay in it, I thought I'd mention it and add in the tags just in case some folks are not comfortable with it.  
> There are also themes of manipulation and grey morality so proceed with caution.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, comments and kudos are so very welcome! 
> 
> ~Hugs for all of you wonderful people~

Merlin thought that this destiny business might not be so bad, after all. He was laid out in a bath, resting on Arthur's chest, his lover's legs encasing him; feeling like his very core had been unwoven, when he had no idea it was all tangled up in the first place. Well, he might have had an idea that there were a few knots here and there, but not to that extent. In his two decades alive, he never felt so _satisfied._ But of course, there was a whole world of complications waiting for them outside.

"We still need to do something about Morgana, before she goes to the king and I'll end up the bloody queen of Camelot." He raised his hand over his head, reaching for the prince and tugged at Arthur's hair a little, enjoying the groan it elicited.

Arthur moved from kissing his neck to simply resting his chin on Merlin's shoulder. "I'm not a king, so technically you wouldn't be a queen. Well, the title would be royal consort anyway."

"It's not about the title, Arthur. It's about Morgana being bloody barmy."

Arthur hummed.

"I'm serious." Merlin said.

"Would it be so bad?" The sorcerer promptly spilled half of the water out of the bath, with the sudden turn he made, nearly smashing Arthur's nose into a pulp. His magic, helpful as always pulled Arthur back, freezing the water above the floor at the same time. Merlin sighed. With Arthur knowing, came the ease of using his magic around him, which in turn brought out the recklessness. He was sure one day he'd be caught because of it. Well, either that or he would just spontaneously combust, when Arthur would say thing like these.

"What?!" He was now half kneeling, half leaning on the prince.

"Well, if she found a precedent. We could – you know." If Merlin hadn't spent his past day almost constantly in the presence of a perfectly-behaving-Arthur, he would have been convinced that someone had enchanted him again.

"No, we couldn't. Even if there was a precedent for adoption. Your marriage is meant to be a political alliance, your father has been drilling you about it constantly. Do you think he'd let it go just because there is a precedent for naming an heir? I'm sure there are dozens of these in place. This is not about me not being a woman, but rather about me not being a bloody princess with land and an army." He took a breath in.

Arthur looked sad. Merlin felt his heart break into tiny sharp-edged pieces, for saying this to him. "Arthur," he said softly, "it's not that I wouldn't. I would. With all my heart I would." He cupped his cheek, searching his eyes. "I love you more than I ever thought was possible to love such an arse." Arthur let out a chuckle, Merlin smiled gently at him. "But you must see that this would put you at a disadvantage to other kingdoms. And I could never forgive myself for that." He pressed his lips to Arthur's, willing for his tears not to fall.

If they were any two other men, he's sure he would be ecstatic to be one with him. But Arthur had a destiny greater than any man should ever possibly shoulder, and Merlin had to put his feelings aside for it to ever come true. The way he had Arthur now was more than he could have ever hoped for and he promised himself, he wouldn't selfishly wish for more.

"Merlin, you promised you'd be mine –"

"And I am. I will be, forever and always. You couldn't pry me from your side if you wanted to. But you will be king one day and you need a queen." Arthur rolled his eyes at that. "And I would like for that day to be as far as it is possible, so I can have you to myself, but I also understand that I cannot be your first priority. Not over your people."

Arthur frowned down at Merlin. Even with his hair plastered to his head the bugger managed to look regal.

"So if, hypothetically saying, there was a way for forming a strong alliance, as strong as marriage, but without me taking a wife, you would stop being a clotpole, then?" Arthur asked.

"That's my word."

"Answer the question Merlin. Would you marry me, if that was the case?" Merlin couldn't help but feel the excitement build up in his chest. Even though he knew he was just leading himself to disappointment, the image of a future where he was at Arthur's side, not as a servant, not as a sorcerer, not even as a favourite, but as his husband, was just too enticing.

"Of course I would." He answered in a small voice, relaxing into Arthur, placing his head where he could hear the other's fast heartbeat.

"Good," was all Arthur said in response to that and Merlin hoped it was enough to placate him.

They were back in the caves. Merlin was further ahead, while Arthur dawdled, thinking about the conversation they had earlier. He knew that Merlin had a very good point, but he also knew himself. He wouldn't be able to marry if it meant anything coming between the two of them. He needed to speak to Morgana. He was still angry with her, but she was most likely the only other person in the kingdom who would understand him.

"This is no use." He heard Merlin say. "There are no more phrases that would have only the regular runes."

Arthur dragged his attention back to the task at hand.

"Do you think maybe Gaius or Geoffrey might know these? I'm sure that I haven't gone through all the books in library." Merlin hummed.

"Not sure we should show Geoffrey the actual inscriptions, though. If he could understand it and it was a ritual or something else magical, he'd report it to Uther. And then we might inadvertently lead the king to Melrose's son." Merlin scratched the back of his neck.

"Let's ask Gaius first. Maybe we won't have to go to Geoffrey." Merlin nodded. They headed back.

They were about to mount their horses when suddenly the same man as the day before appeared from between the trees. He had a stormy expression on his face, as he approached them hastily. Arthur moved his hand to the hilt of his sword.

"Who are you? What do you want here?" The man nearly growled at them.

"I could ask you the same thing." Arthur said in a dangerously calm voice.

"I am of lord Melrose's estate and these are his lands. Now, identify yourselves." The man huffed haughtily.

Arthur squared his shoulders. "Do you not recognize the emblem of Camelot?" He pointed at the golden dragon embroidered on his cloak. Something passed through the man's face, but he quickly schooled his expression.

"Do forgive me, sir knight. Bandits often plague these lands and I fear I've grown rather mistrustful of strangers. I am Lorcan, an advisor to lord Melrose."

Arthur nodded, not disclosing his name. "Master Lorcan, we are in a hurry, we only stopped here to let our horses rest for a moment. We must bid you goodbye and make haste for the citadel."

"Of course." He was still looking at them suspiciously, but didn't dare question a knight of Camelot. They mounted the horses and rode off.

"Arthur, take the horses and ride on, I'll try to see what he's doing." Merlin only waited until they were far enough, so they wouldn't be seen.

"I'll go with you." Merlin shook his head.

"I'll make myself invisible. It's easier to hold the enchantment over just myself. I can hold it for however long I want, but with the two of us, I'd have to renew it every ten or so minutes. We don't know how long will I need it for, and I'm sure he'd hear me repeat the incantation. It's better if I go alone. Wait for me at the usual clearing. I'll be back as soon as I can." Arthur frowned but nodded.

"Be careful." Merlin shot him a crooked grin and jumped to the ground. Stifling his worry, Arthur tied Merlin's mare to his saddle and rode on.

Invisible once more, Merlin quietly crept up to the cave entrances. He heard voices inside. One was Lorcan's and the other belonged to a woman.

"Have you made much progress?" Lorcan was asking.

"No, and unless you manage to get a high priestess to help you, you need to accept that this can't be done." The woman replied in a raspy voice.

He wondered if they were talking about the potion. He blanched, what if they couldn't produce more?

"It's my fault and I intend to fix it." Merlin frowned. He wondered if it was Lorcan, who cursed the boy.

"Yes, so you keep saying." The woman murmured. "The boy is no longer a danger to others. That is much more than a lot of his kind got. And you've paid a price." She spoke gently, as if afraid to scare Lorcan. "The best you can do right now is go through with the plan."

Merlin strained his ears at that, hoping they would talk in detail about the mentioned plan, but was only disappointed as they said nothing more and instead there were footsteps heading towards him. He scrambled to get out of the way.

The two figures came out, Lorcan was holding a torch. The woman was dressed like a peasant, her dress might have some years ago been brown, but now it was a sad shade of grey. Merlin reckoned that she was about Gaius's age, her hair was grey and her wrinkled skin was covered in spots. Despite her age she walked with vigour, confidently marching west.

Now that Merlin could take a better look at the man, he noticed that Lorcan was much older than he first thought. From afar he seemed maybe a few years Arthur's senior, but in truth he must have been coming up to forty. There were crow's feet branching from the corners of his eyes and his beard had tiny streaks of white in it. There was a nasty scar on the right side of his face, three long gushes going from his temple down across his cheek. It was not so striking on Lorcan's dark skin and the beard covered a lot of it, but Merlin could make out that they cut onto Lorcan's lips as well. It must have been Deired, who made them, Merlin thought.

He tried following Lorcan, but a few yards from the edge of the forest there was a horse waiting for him, and Merlin could no longer keep up.

At the clearing Arthur was pacing around the horses. Merlin, still covered by the spell walked up to him.

"You'll wear a hole in your shoes like that." He enjoyed immensely the squeak of surprise that came out of Arthur's mouth. He looked on in amusement, as the prince tried to pin down his location. With a tingle of magic, he rustled the leaves behind Arthur.

"Ah, there you are." The prince leapt at the bush, falling down when there was no convenient sorcerer to lean on. Merlin burst out in giggles. Arthur glared, this time in the right direction.

"Deceiving your prince is treason, _Mer_ lin." Arthur tried very hard to sound serious.

"Uh-huh. I think this one is purely on you. You manage to fight blindfolded, one would think you'd –"

It was now Merlin's turn to squawk indignantly, as Arthur tackled him to the ground. The prince ended up looking at Merlin's chin rather than his eyes, but the sorcerer was still impressed at the manoeuvre.

"It's incredibly weird to feel you but not to see you."

Merlin kissed him.

"Imagine how this must look to anyone else. You, slobbering at thin air." He giggled at the face Arthur made.

After Arthur tried to kiss him again, but only managed to find his nose, Merlin turned visible once more. "Much better." There were no more problems in locating lips.

Arthur kissed him softly, teasing Merlin's lower lip with his teeth. The sorcerer responded by pulling the prince's golden hair, which in the recent days he found elicited a most pleasant of sounds from his lover's mouth. That left Merlin free to slip his tongue into Arthur's mouth and explore. He loved it when the prince relinquished some control in Merlin's favour.

It was only about ten minutes later that Merlin finally remembered to relay what he saw.

"Are you sure he said that it was his fault?" Arthur questioned.

Merlin nodded. "Either he cursed the boy or somehow orchestrated it. But that's not the part that worries me."

"The plan." Arthur said with understanding.

"With the visit to the court in a few days that can't mean anything good." Although it was late autumn, they laid on the ground, magic spreading under and over, keeping them from the dampness of the ground and the harsh wind.

"Maybe the translation will get us somewhere, we might actually figure out what they want." The _and stop them_ went unspoken, as they gathered to come back to the castle.

But Gaius had no idea what the symbols were. Merlin shared a worried look with the prince, silently deciding that consulting Geoffrey might be a bad idea, but it was the only chance they got.

"Arthur, wait." Merlin stopped him right before the entrance to the library. "Don't show him the whole journal."

Arthur lit up, as Merlin tore one page out, copied four random symbols onto it and shot a smile at him. "You know, sometimes, very rarely, you actually have good ideas, Merlin."

Merlin slapped the prince's arm, wishing away the warmth in his cheeks. "Shut up."

Still grinning Arthur walked up to Geoffrey's desk, the older man lost in a book. He cleared his throat. The librarian looked up with a scowl that cleared immediately when he saw who it was that disturbed his favourite pastime.

"Your Highness, how may I be of help?"

Arthur passed him the page. "Geoffrey, I need some help translating a few symbols I came across a while ago. Do you recognize these?"

Geoffrey squinted at the page. "They look like –"

"Old Mercian runes, yes, but not exactly." Arthur interrupted, causing the librarian to look up at him in surprise. The prince wasn't exactly known for his love of the academics.

"Yes. If you excuse me one moment, I need to check with the chronicles."

They waited a quarter of an hour as Geoffrey looked among the old tomes for a clue. Quickly Merlin managed to convince Arthur to hide behind one of the shelves and... use the time wisely.

"My lord?" They tumbled out at the librarian's voice, looking only slightly dishevelled.

"Yes?" Arthur clenched his jaw to maintain a straight face. Merlin, faring a little worse, feigned a cough and hid his face in his palms.

"There is a mention here, but that is all I can recall." Geoffrey showed them the passage. It mentioned an Old Religion coven from Mercia.

"Anything else at all?"

"I'm afraid not, I can try and look for you, but I doubt there would be any accounts left, not after the Great Purge."

Arthur's shoulders dropped in disappointment. "Oh. Thank you, Geoffrey."

"Of course, my lord."

"If it is a language of Old Religion there might be something in my grimoire." Said Merlin, diving into the dressing table to remove a double bottom, reaching for the book gifted to him by Gaius. "We haven't checked before."

"I suppose at least we can hope that Lorcan won't have better luck than us."

Merlin hummed, already engrossed in the decorated pages. Arthur felt his face stretch into a small smile. Merlin found much more pleasure than himself in old tomes. And he looked rather divine when he was lost in the written word. Arthur loved it, when his lover's face relaxed and his mouth moved a little, following the passages. He could tell when there was something surprising in the books by the way Merlin's eyebrows drew together and his eyelids fluttered.

"Here!" Merlin exclaimed with a brilliant smile, after an hour of turning the pages.

Arthur perked up. He looked at the page that the sorcerer was pointing at. Encircled by poison ivy and small bunches of what looked like wild thyme was one of the symbols that they saw in the caves.

"Does it translate it?" He asked, looking for phrases that would contain it in the journal.

Merlin's eyes were scanning the page. "It's not very direct. It says that it represents a moon phase. That would definitely be thematic."

"Full moon?"

"I don't think so, it says something about a good time for dark rituals, when the eye is not looking. I think it might mean the new moon. I read something about it a while ago, that certain practices could be enhanced by moon phases, I suppose that dark magic could be enhanced by the literal darkness."

Arthur frowned. "Isn't that a bit on the nose?"

Merlin shrugged, as if to say that he had no way of knowing. Arthur hurt for him, for all the knowledge that he had no way of gaining. The knowledge that died over twenty years ago at the hand of the king. The prince was often caught between his compassion and his father's rules, yet no orders ever felt as wrong as ones following the merciless ban. And although rarely did Arthur dare to speak out against his father, he knew that he could not carry that legacy into his reign, whenever it came. Arthur shook his head. There was no point in moping about, they had a direct mystery at hand that needed dealing with.

They looked at the phrases together, but still the meaning was hidden from them.

"Are there any other symbols?" Merlin shook his head. "Try in Tauren's book. I've got to plan for tomorrow's patrol with Leon, should be back in about an hour."

Merlin's hand on his wrist stopped him. The sorcerer's cheeks were dusted with pink. Arthur gave him a smug smile and kissed him. "You could just say you wanted a goodbye kiss."

"Oh, shove off." But the words lost all their edge to the shy grin taking residence on Merlin's face.

On the way back to the chambers Arthur took the long way round, passing by Morgana's chambers. He knocked, having learned the lesson of always respecting her privacy, when as a sixteen year old he nearly had his ear taken off by a dagger thrown in his direction.

His father's ward opened the door.

"Hello, Arthur."

"Morgana." He grumbled.

"To what do I owe the questionable pleasure?" She raised her eyebrow in a distinctly Gaius way.

"I need to talk to you." He said through the gritted teeth.

"Oh." She smiled, looking like a cat that just spotted a lovely fat mouse. "Do come in then."

Arthur prayed silently for patience. He loved Morgana like a sister, but she drove him insane. She had a talent for pushing all his buttons just the right, wrong, way.

"Let me guess," Morgana started with a delighted grin of a venomous snake, "Merlin is trying to be noble and you are seeing my point."

"I wouldn't say noble, more idiotic." He hated that Morgana had them so easily figured out. She loved that he hated that.

"Oh, don't bother, Arthur, he's not here. Unlike him, I am fully aware that all your sarcasm is simply a front for the most nauseating fool in love." She smiled, a little kinder this time. "And you are not protesting, so you are indeed seeing my point."

The prince rolled his eyes. "If you find anything, let me know first. That's all I ask."

"Why?"

"Because if we find a way to supply a better deal than marriage, which securing an heir could potentially do, then Merlin will have no more arguments against." He huffed.

"He would find new ones."

Arthur squinted at her. "Whose side are you on?"

"Mine." She grinned wildly at the eye roll, he sent her way.

"He agreed. If there is a stronger alliance than marriage, nothing would stand in our way."

Morgana nodded approvingly. "You're learning. Maybe losing all those bets against me did teach you something."

"That you're a cheat?" He chuckled, not unkindly. Morgana reached out and patted his shoulder.

"We do have a common goal here, so I will help you."

"How gracious of you."

"You've no idea." Her eyes twinkled mischievously. "Although it does seem like Gwen is slowly changing her mind. I might not need you two to get hitched after all."

Arthur knew that nothing thrilled Morgana more than these games, but seeing as his own heart was at stake, he spoke in a serious tone. "Morgana, you know that I loathe to ask you anything, but this I must ask. Tell me of whatever you find. I would look myself, but I'm rather afraid I would attract a little too much attention."

She straightened up. Dropping the mockery, she nodded. "You're like a brother to me. Incredibly annoying and fun to trick, but I do not wish for any true hurt to come to you. I will search, until I find sufficient precedent."

He smiled at her. A harpy she was, but a really loving one. "Let me know if you need any message to be relayed to sweet Guinevere." He winked, narrowly avoiding the goblet, she flung at him.

"We, women actually manage to speak to each other once in a while, meanwhile the likes of you are stuck waiting for the divine powers to intervene."

"Oi!" He gasped. "We did talk."

"I'm sure. For about a second before you tumbled into the bed." Arthur felt the blush rising onto his face.

"That's not – oh, whatever."

He stormed out, chased by Morgana's cackling.

Try as they might, nothing more was revealed and the days passed, as Melrose's arrival dawned upon them. In addition to all the research, Merlin has received about ten thousand lectures from Arthur, Morgana and Gaius about proper behaviour in front of nobles, and on the side also about self-preservation. He felt his head was about to burst with all that new information.

When Melrose has appeared in the courtyard, he was almost glad for it. Quickly that notion slipped from him, as Melrose proved to be an obnoxious, condescending buffoon. He barked at servants, leered at the scullery maids and ignored all of the formalities of the court.

"Lord Melrose, may I introduce, Lord Merlin." Arthur held the sorcerer's hand, squeezing a little to remind him when to speak.

"Lord Melrose, it is a pleasure." Merlin said, keeping the tone slightly uninterested, just as Morgana had taught him.

"What a special flower you found yourself there, my prince. Or well, a common one." Melrose snorted at his poor attempt at a joke. Merlin was rather unimpressed. He knew the quips would come, sooner or later, but he honestly expected a little more subtlety from a noble. Arthur was tense beside him.

"Common or not, he speaks for himself." Merlin said in a much harsher tone.

Melrose's mouth hung open comically, he looked at Uther, expecting the king to intervene, but he found no sympathy there.

Arthur relaxed slightly.

"Lord Melrose, you must be tired after the journey, rest and tomorrow we shall entertain ourselves with a hunt." The king spoke in a tone much different than Merlin remembered from other noble's visits. He was usually cordial, maybe not friendly, but definitely interested in them; this time he was commanding and curt.

The noble strutted inside, like a chastised toddler, throwing Merlin one last look of hate mixed with something else that the sorcerer wasn't sure he wanted to examine any closer. The company followed and Merlin caught a glimpse of a familiar face. Lorcan walked behind the four knights, his brown cloak fluttering behind him. To his credit, he didn't even flinch at them, but there was recognition in his eyes.

Later, Arthur and Merlin were seated in their chambers, sharing supper and discussing the new arrivals.

"What we need is to find an opportunity to inform Melrose that we know." Arthur said.

"Don't you think we could be more subtle?" Merlin wasn't keen on direct confrontation, especially when magic was involved.

"I doubt he'd understand anything less than a hammer in his face." Merlin snorted at the remark.

"From what we see, yes."

"You think it's an act?" Arthur raised his eyebrow and chewed thoughtfully on a cut of a pheasant.

"Not all of it. I doubt he could have any reason in pretending to be cruel. But although he doesn't seem clever enough, it's not uncommon to avoid letting on, how much exactly one knows. For all we know he could be quite intelligent." Merlin gesticulated with a fork in his hand.

Arthur hummed. "I don't think he'd be able to keep a charade like that often enough. It's not just the nobles in the castle that think lowly of him, the whole of Camelot is nearly united on that front. No... I was observing their party and we might actually be better off speaking to someone else. Someone who quietly makes the decisions."

A realization spread over Merlin's face, making him scowl at the goblet with rich red wine he just picked up. "You think it's Lorcan who's really behind the estate."

"It's possible. Not the first time an advisor would manipulate their lord. He knows about Deired, which means he's not just a simple advisor, he's got Melrose's trust. And what you said would fit. His plan might be to kill Melrose and plant his long lost son as a puppet. In this case we could have the estate in hand."

"Make the puppeteer a puppet." Merlin nodded slowly, taking in, what the prince said. "You'd let him go through with the plan." He stated.

Arthur grimaced. "Melrose is not a good man. If there was a way to get rid of him permanently without... well... getting rid of him, it would have already been done."

The sorcerer scrunched his eyebrows, he knew that running a kingdom was by no means a clean and easy job, but the cost of human lives, horrible people or not, would never not bother him.

"What did he actually do to make everyone hate him so much? So far I've only seen terrible attempts at jokes and kicking servants around. And I'd be a fool to believe that the general nobility suddenly started caring." He knew he was being harsh, but he'd seen his friends get mistreated with no one batting an eye. Having held Arthur's trust, while he was even a servant, he was one of the lucky ones, but very few shared that fate.

"There are a lot of nobles for whom that was enough." Arthur looked him in the eye and Merlin softened.

"I know you care, and I know that there are nobles out there, who do as well, but the sad reality is that most think of servants as lesser beings. And I know you know it." He squeezed Arthur's hand. "And I know you'd change it, if you could. But you too had to unlearn certain things." He added before the prince could say anything. "So what is it that really ostracized Melrose?"

"His wife, Allana." Arthur sighed, as he leaned back on the splat of the chair, decorated with carvings of spring flowers and grape vines. "She was seventeen when they married, and already promised to another. Namely to crown prince Bayard of Mercia." Merlin gasped, the prince only sighed. "That was about eighteen years ago, not too long after the purge. Mercia was unofficially pillaging the lands near the borders and the marriage was meant to secure peace. As there were threats of war from Escetir and Dyfed, there was a lot of pressure on Allana's family for securing the betrothal. Young Duane Melrose had at the time just inherited the estate, as his father passed away, He was barely twenty five and already making enemies left and right. Challenging the wrong people, questioning the wrong thing, and finally loving the wrong woman. No one really knows the whole story, but the official version is – they met at the Yule celebrations in Camelot, fell in love at first sight and eloped in secret. Some say they were already having an affair for some time, meeting in secret in an abandoned fortress between their lands. No matter how it started, it ended in five years of war with Mercia, with our forces divided, as Dyfed also made a move. There were speculations of either Triffyn, king of Dyfed at the time, or Bayard's father paying Melrose off, and while there was no proof, it certainly didn't earn him any sympathy. That's why."

Merlin sighed heavily. Being at Arthur's side he bore witness to much courtly misconduct. The reasons were always either love or money. He supposed that it was understandable, both could make people desperate. But war seemed rather extreme, in any case. He then frowned. "Why is Allana not here?"

"She died some nine years ago."

"Oh. That's a shame. I wonder what sort of a woman could love a man like that."

"It might not have been love." Arthur shrugged.

"Did they seem in love when they visited Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"Well, I never met her. They weren't exactly welcome in the castle for quite a long time. And then there was the accident. After her son supposedly died, she was said to be destroyed by grief. Now, I'm not so sure how did that go." Arthur was wistful.

Merlin scrunched his eyebrows for a second. "Do you think she might have hidden the boy? Together with Lorcan, away from Melrose?"

Arthur considered this for a second. "It could be possible, but if it was Lorcan who cursed him, why would they work together?"

Merlin deflated. "Can we at least be sure if she is actually dead?"

"I think so. I believe she was buried in her family's crypt. Not in the Melrose estate, but her father's lands." They both sighed. It seemed that the simple question of mysterious signs in a cave lead them to a much bigger intrigue.

"How old would Deired be now?" Asked Merlin.

"About sixteen I suppose. Maybe a little older." Merlin felt an unpleasant chill go down his spine. He didn't really stop to think about Deired's age, imagining him to be Arthur's age, maybe older, not a young child. If their theory was correct, Deired was cursed as a six year old. Merlin scowled. Who would be cruel enough to sentence an innocent kid to such misery?

"Assuming that it was Lorcan, who cursed him or had someone curse him, why?" Merlin knew that courtly intrigues were aplenty and each more intricate than the other, but he couldn't imagine how sentencing a child to either death or banishment was to benefit a man, who was already at a position of power. "Wait, was Lorcan an advisor before the boy's accident?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen him in Camelot before, unless it was when I was very young. There must be records, but if anyone found that we were snooping, it could cause issues. We have no real explanation. But anyway I don't think a move like that could work out in his favour. There must be something else." The prince frowned slightly.

"I could always prod a little, ask a few innocent questions, seeing as I'm technically new and haven't met these people before." Merlin was used to playing the fool, he was well aware of the advantage it could give him, when he was underestimated.

"You can try to speak to him during the hunt."

Merlin nodded. "Will he ride out with Melrose?"

"I suppose so, although he is not a knight," Arthur said slowly with a sly smile, "and you aren't either."

"If, say, Lorcan should get a slight cold, I can stay to keep him company. All the knights know that I'm not all that fond of hunting, so I'm sure no one will think it strange if I don't go." He beamed back at his lover, happy that they finally had an inkling of a plan.

"Just don't overdo it, we don't want him to be too sick to move." Arthur teased as Merlin reached for his grimoire.

"Do you think me an amateur?" Merlin questioned with a faux fury.

"I wouldn't dare." Arthur was fighting to keep a smile off his face.

The sorcerer hid his grin behind the old book, but the prince quickly moved to his side.

"But there is still time before you can go. The castle is still awake."

Arthur nibbled on his ear.

"And what, pray tell, shall we do to pass the time?" Merlin teased, as the prince took the grimoire and put it away on the night stand. He motioned for Merlin to sit on the bed.

"I think we can come up with something." He said, sliding down to kneel at Merlin's feet, working at his laces and looking up at his lover with a wicked grin.

Merlin was laying breathless on Arthur's chest, his hair plastered to his forehead, listening to the steady beating under the golden skin.

"I will deny it if you ever tell anyone, but by gods, you are way too good at this." He panted weakly. Arthur's body moved with the silent chuckles.

Through the windows the pale light of the moon was seeping in, framing them with silvers and violets. Merlin turned to look at his lovers face. He started tracing the planes of Arthur's face with his fingers, memorizing it whole.

"What?" Arthur mumbled.

Merlin did not answer but only kissed his lips sweetly and moved to stand up.

"I still need to make sure Lorcan stays behind tomorrow." He sighed.

"I'll go with you." Merlin shook his head.

"No need, I'll be back soon."

"Don't get caught."

"Can't get caught if I'm not seen." He winked and pulled the tunic over his head. He batted Arthur's hand away, not so easily distracted from his task and, stealing one last kiss, he left through the servants' door.

This time he felt the spell weaving itself much quicker than the last time and was happy that his practice paid off. He moved as silently, as he could through the nearly empty corridors. Right as he was about to enter the chamber that was assigned to Lorcan, the door swung open, making Merlin clumsily stumble, trying to back away from the emerging figure of Lord Melrose.

"Who is it?" The voice boomed over Merlin and he pushed himself to the wall, hoping the spell would be enough.

Melrose stared at the dimly lit corridor, but seeing nothing he stomped in the direction of his own chambers. Only then did Merlin pay attention to the man's attire – a nightshirt and a sleeping gown thrown carelessly over it. Merlin frowned. He stayed still for a few minutes, steadying his breath. He then went to the door, opening it slowly and peering inside. He stepped through the narrow crack and crept towards the bed. The fire was out and only the faint glimmer of moonlight that got through the thick curtains lit Merlin's way, so really it was no surprise when he walked right into a stool that was near the bed. He cursed his luck under his breath as Lorcan stirred in the bed.

"Duane?" There was a mumble of a tired voice.

Merlin stilled and raked his memory for any charm that could help him out. He remembered none that he'd be able to use without making a noise. So he stayed in the same spot and hoped for Lorcan to go to sleep.

No such luck as the man, alerted by the noise stood up and lit a candle. He walked around the chamber, dagger in hand, when he found nothing he sat at the desk. Merlin thought some violently unpleasant thoughts at him.

And then Lorcan took out a little mirror and Merlin ducked behind the table. The invisibility spell belonged to the same category as glamours and therefore could be unmasked by searching for a reflection. His heart was beating furiously as he hoped that the candle light would not be enough to make him out from the dark.

But the steps never came and instead he heard Lorcan speak out.

"Bedelia, are you there?" Merlin dared to peek out. It was a most peculiar sight, as the man spoke _to_ the mirror. And what's even more baffling, the mirror responded with the voice of the woman Merlin had heard at the caves.

"Have you no need for sleep? Or no respect for others?" The voice grumbled.

"I was roused." Lorcan sounded tired, but not the kind of tired that Merlin knew from countless adventures and chasing after monsters and evil sorcerers. No, it was the kind of tired that he often heard in his mother's voice when the villagers of Ealdor used to spit in their direction. Or Gaius's, when the old man insisted that Merlin be more careful next time, after he came home with bruises and cuts littering his body. Or even the king's, when he had to punish Arthur. It was the kind of tired that weighed not on the body, but on the mind.

"You won't have to put up with him for long, my friend." Merlin looked at the half-smile Lorcan shot towards the little mirror.

"I will speak to Geoffrey tomorrow, that should start the rumour soon enough." Lorcan said.

"Be careful. They cannot suspect the truth. Not before we ensure Aleida's support." Merlin frowned. Who was Aleida?

"I know, Delia. How's the boy?" Merlin perked up, hoping at least something could be cleared up for him.

"He's eager. You trained him well. Tomorrow evening he will dine with his aunt and from then on everything will be easier."

"Not everything." Lorcan said morosely.

"That cannot be fixed." The voice hissed. "All we can do is ensure that the king never finds out, so you better do your job properly."

"The only one left, who knows the truth except for you and me, is Duane. And he's not long for this world."

Merlin felt a chill. He didn't want to assume anything, but from the sound of it, the plan was murder after all. He heard Lorcan say his goodbyes and waited for sleep to take him. Only when the soft snores started were heard from the four poster bed, did the sorcerer dare stand up. He whispered the spell above the sleeping form and left through the well oiled doors to the servants' corridor.

He stalked back to the prince's chamber taking the enchantment off absentmindedly, head reeling with questions. Arthur was sat at the edge of the bed, eyes flicking to Merlin the second he stepped in. The relief in the prince's face was immediately covered with annoyance, but Merlin knew that his lover was worried.

"What took you so long?" Arthur said haughtily.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but joined the prince on the bed and relayed what he found out with no delay.

"So do you think that they will try to kill him?" He asked finally.

"Maybe. But if I'm right, they won't have to." Arthur shot him a strange smile that was devoid of any true joy.

Merlin frowned with confusion.

"If they have Deired, they have an eyewitness. To what, I'm not exactly sure, but my father would take Aleida's word as gospel. Once she confirms that Deired is truly Melrose's son, his word could have Melrose executed." Arthur said.

"You said he was six at the time. He wouldn't possibly remember whatever happened."

Arthur shrugged. "You'd be surprised how long can something awful stay in your head. And anyway, it doesn't matter, really. My father wants to get rid of Melrose, he'll take any excuse. Aleida can say that she has been hiding him, wishing to protect her nephew, but fearful of what Melrose would to them."

Merlin still felt uneasy. "Seems like a lot is left to chance in their plan."

"That depends on what actually happened and what will they say happened. My guess is that they will try and frame Melrose for attempting to kill either Deired or Allana. That's what Lorcan needs Aleida for – a representative of the family who would demand justice."

Merlin was silent for a moment, thinking about the situation, wondering if there was any way to know the true extent of the tragedy. "Melrose isn't a good man, but I don't suppose even he would wish harm upon his own son."

The prince brought his lover close to his chest. "Some men have evil in their hearts, they treat others like toys rather than equals. And many among the lords have inklings of that. Melrose... it might have been that it was grief, which made him this way, but he wasn't much of a saint before, if his actions are any indication. We have no true way of knowing what lies in his nature, but I highly doubt it is good morals."

The sorcerer let out a shaky breath. "It's just... if he's innocent and we do nothing... "He trailed off.

Arthur placed a kiss on the crown of Merlin's head. "We'll try and find out more tomorrow. For now..." They lied down, still wrapped up in one another, taking comfort in the warmth that seemed to repeal the more pressing worries.

"Mmm, tomorrow." Merlin said, settling against the prince, but although he felt warm and safe, he couldn't help but feel unease at the prospect of talking to Lorcan the following day.

The morning light illuminated the courtyard, painting the columns with light orange. The breeze was turning rather frosty, the first sign of upcoming winter. Arthur was standing next to Morgana, both in hunting gear. Unlike him, she preferred traditional bows over crossbows, valuing the physicality of the weapon.

"Arthur!" He heard from the front door. Merlin stood there, eyes still addled with sleep, holding something behind his back. The prince smiled gently and strutted to his favourite's side.

"Changed your mind?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Merlin shook his head, but outstretched his hand with Arthur's thicker, fur-lined cloak. "Thought you might want to swap them."

Arthur smiled and did as prompted. He was aware of the eyes on his back, Melrose wasn't there yet, but his men watched keenly. "Thank you, love." He tried the pet name, and grinned seeing the blush spread over Merlin's cheeks. The sorcerer fumbled with the clasps of the cloak, pulling Arthur closer.

"Be careful." He whispered before stealing a kiss. Arthur had his hands on Merlin's waist, squeezing reassuringly.

Then before Merlin had a chance to get back to the warmth of their chambers, Lord Melrose arrived. A sniffing Lorcan in tow. Arthur felt Merlin tense next to him.

After they've exchanged pleasantries, surprisingly it was Morgana, who first said anything.

"Lord Melrose, your companion seems to be nursing a bad cold. Surely you don't mean for him to follow us into the forest?" She had a gentle smile on her face, but her eyes were like unyielding stone.

"He's fine." Melrose replied gruffly, not bothering to even look at the king's ward.

"M- Lord Merlin is also staying in the castle, surely he could keep him company. Or at least show him to the physician's quarters." She insisted.

Melrose's eyes twinkled. "Not going with us, boy?" He asked.

Merlin showed no sign that he heard the question. He had no care for titles and had it been anyone else at all, he would not be bothered by being called 'boy'. But in Melrose's mouth it was a foul insult.

Arthur's eyes were narrowed and trained upon the man, seething silently.

As if feeling the stares of the gathered people, Melrose faltered. "Fine," he drawled, "Lord Merlin." He spat the words out.

"I don't enjoy killing animals for sport." Merlin replied calmly as if nothing happened.

It was then that Uther arrived, flanked by Sir Bors and Sir Pellinore. He raised his eyebrow at the tension that was stewing in the courtyard. He was about to say something, when Lorcan launched into a terrible coughing fit, that Merlin thought was largely exaggerated.

"Dear god, Melrose, out of all the people, I'd think you were the one who wouldn't be trying to scare the prey away?"

Morgana bit back a smile.

And so Melrose, red in the face, grunted for the still coughing man to get back to the castle and they were off, leaving Merlin and Lorcan at the front steps standing in awkward silence.

"Let me help you to the physician's. Gaius is really quite good with these." He attempted a kind smile. Lorcan nodded and followed him further into the cold corridors, slowly filling with servants bustling about.

With a small tonic bottle in hand and an advice to rest, Lorcan was back on his way to the chambers.

"Would you mind if we stopped by the library? I'm afraid I don't have anything to entertain myself with for the rest of the day." Lorcan said nasally.

"Well, I have naught to do either, so I could keep you company." Merlin said cheerfully, hoping it didn't come out too forceful.

"Ah, I appreciate that and would definitely be glad for company, but I couldn't possibly ask for that much of your time." Lorcan kept his face neutral, but there was an edge to his voice that Merlin didn't like.

"Of course. Let us pay a visit to Geoffrey then." The sorcerer relented.

Once they entered the dusty chambers, Lorcan tried his best to inconspicuously lose Merlin among the labyrinth of bookcases and only succeeded, when Merlin's attention got caught on a book left half open on a table in one of the alcoves. A stray piece of parchment was sticking out of it and on it Morgana's elegant handwriting.

_Adoption of heir, as mentioned in letters between prince Addard of Alba and queen Lobelia of Bernicia, was straightforward and done on the grounds of prince Addard not expecting to have a natural heir. It assumed that the third son of queen Lobelia should from age six be moved under care of prince Addard's household. The conditions of adoption included a three decade long tax relief on a previous trade agreement that was not mentioned in more detail, as well as a combined navy under command from queen Lobelia's second son. Although the adoption details seem to have worked only in Bernicia's favour, the later mentions in chronicles talk about flourishing trade in Alba and almost no mention of any naval attacks._

Merlin felt his stomach jump, whether it was in excitement or dread, he had not time to discern, for he realized that Lorcan was gone. He cursed and after pocketing the scrap of parchment, he crept along the shelves, hoping to see Lorcan, before he would be seen himself.

He stopped in his tracks when he heard voices by the entrance. He shuffled a little closer, straining to hear.

"Master Geoffrey, you knew my father, you knew the kind of man he was. On his grave, I swear to you, the boy is alive!"

Eureka! Merlin grinned. He listened, waiting for a convenient moment to interrupt.

"My boy, are you sure it's him? It's been so long after all." Geoffrey's voice was poorly hiding his excitement at the juiciest gossip he had come across in weeks.

"I shouldn't tell you this, I will get in so much trouble..." Lorcan played coy.

Merlin heard some shuffling. "This will not reach your lord's ears, you have my word."

"See, I was the one who found him all those years ago. As everyone else, I was sure the child was dead." A pang of sadness resonated in his voice. "But there he was. Of course I wanted to return him to lord Melrose, have father reunited with son once more, but what the boy said... I will lose my head if I tell you." Merlin admired Lorcan's ability to bait the man and with some concern he admitted that he also was hanging off the advisor's words.

The librarian once more reassured Lorcan that it was safe to tell him anything.

"Well, he said his papa, that's how he always referred to Duane, I'm sorry, to lord Melrose, paid the awful man who hit his mama."

There was a loud gasp, and Merlin marched in to see Geoffrey with his eyes bulging out.

"Is something the matter?" He asked innocently, scaring both men.

Both tripped over their words to assure him that everything was in order. Merlin smiled tightly and asked Lorcan if he found whatever he was looking for. The man grabbed a book from the top of the stack nearest to him and nodded, not bothering to even look at the titular page. (It said _A most concerning and strange case of a Nocturnal Valley._ Merlin tried reading it once, but after much confusion, came to a conclusion that it was either fabricated, or an effect of too many wild mushrooms in the author's diet.) Merlin guided them to a small sitting room and asked Gwen, who suddenly appeared in their path right, looking slightly out of breath, to get someone from the kitchens to bring them lunch there. He feigned concern for Lorcan's health and asked for chicken broth, that Gaius always suggest his patients eat when feeling poorly. Gwen smiled at his polite tone, Morgana tried her best to have Merlin appear lordly, but he simply refused to be anything but kind to servants.

Once they were served and left alone, Lorcan kept glancing at him, afraid of what Merlin might have possibly heard.

"I've heard most of it." Merlin, tired of the looks, said calmly.

Lorcan froze in his seat across him, he looked like he was calculating something in his head. Merlin stared at him unfazed.

"I... this..." the man struggled, his hands shook." That is to say, this is highly confidential and..."

"I'm sure it would interest the prince." He tested, curious what reaction would that cause.

"No, not yet, I..." Lorcan stopped himself and his expression fell.

Merlin smirked. "Is it not a part of your plan?"

The man clenched his jaw. "I am sure your lordship will do as he pleases." Merlin raised an eyebrow at the sudden deference.

The sorcerer hesitated for a second, but he realized that Lorcan wouldn't talk unless something more serious would be on the line. "I think that he will be pleased to know, who was that elixir in the cave for." At the disbelief and denial on the man's face, he added. "After all, he already knows what it's for."

"No." The word was more a sigh than anything else. Something in Lorcan crumbled, and Merlin almost felt bad. Almost. Merlin wondered, why did he not try to deny it, but wasn't about to look a gifted horse in his teeth.

"Unless of course, there might be a reason for all this. Arthur is not so fond of lord Melrose and he is much more reasonable than, say, the king."

Merlin was sure that if Lorcan's face was lighter in colour, he would see an angry blush rise in his cheeks. "You think you know everything, you know nothing!"

The sorcerer dropped all the pretence and seriously said, "Then explain it to me."

"Duane had his wife murdered!" Lorcan's voice rang out. Merlin waited. "The boy did nothing wrong, it was an accident! The potion saves him from being dangerous."

Merlin swallowed the bile rising in his throat and with as much harshness as he could muster he said, "He's a magical creature, the potion must be magical as well. In all of Camelot there is only one punishment for using sorcery."

Lorcan was trembling and Merlin wondered if he had misjudged him.

"The only other person still alive who knows would be Duane. And he..." He stopped.

"And he's not long for this world?" Merlin taunted, feeling a sour taste in his mouth.

"How did you –"

"Taking a walk at night can teach you a great many things."

Lorcan was silent.

"What are you exactly planning to do about him?" Merlin questioned.

"I've been giving him poison. Small doses with wine each night. He has maybe four months left. Maybe less." Lorcan said in a flat tone.

"You could hang for that." Merlin said.

"I could." Lorcan agreed.

"You don't seem concerned with that."

"Do you think I did it all for myself?"

"Well, why then?"

"I... It was all my fault." A tear escaped Lorcan's eye. He bit his lips, trying to hold in the sob, but failing.

"What happened?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, what is it to you?"

Lorcan took out a handkerchief and blew his nose loudly.

"I'm not all that fond of lord Melrose myself. And I have the prince's ear. I might convince him to spare you the humiliation of a public execution." Merlin shuddered inwardly at how vile he sounded.

"Promise me you won't hurt Deired." There was desperation in Lorcan's eyes.

"I promise I will speak in his favour. I cannot promise what Arthur will decide." He knew that the prince wouldn't hurt the child, but openly saying so would be perhaps rather unwise.

Lorcan looked unsure, but calmer than before.

"Tell me what happened." Merlin asked again.

Lorcan took a shaky breath, and, to Merlin's great relief, he started his story. "We weren't all that different from yourself and the prince." The sorcerer stifled a protest. "My father was a knight in the service of the Melrose estate and I liked to follow him around, I never had much of a knack for the sword myself. That's when I first saw Duane. He and Allana made a stunning picture, both young and bright. But Duane has always had the cruelty in him. I, of course, only realized that when it was much too late. You must understand that when I first spoke to him, I barely passed my eighteenth summer and thought I was smarter than anyone around me, when it was me who was the fool." He paused for a moment, his gaze far away in the land of memories. "Duane got bored of his pretty wife not even a decade into their marriage, started looking for a new source of entertainment." He laughed bitterly.

"He found you." Merlin felt a bitter taste on his tongue.

"Yes. He found me. I was bright eyed and excited, and I was quite in love with him. But I was also proud, raised on great songs of star crossed lovers, I did not wish to share his affections with anyone else. I expected him to send Allana away, or divorce her." His eyes filled with tears. "I never wished for –" he choked on his sorrow.

"What happened?" Merlin felt pity for the man, but time was pressing. Soon the hunting party would be back and there would be no more questions. He had to know, what side they ought to take in this conflict.

Lorcan sniffled, but collected himself and continued with the story. "Duane was of course aware that his marriage caused great unrest, and that by sending Allana away, he would sign his death sentence, be it from Uther or from her family. A sensible man would perhaps find someone else to entertain himself with, but Duane took it as a challenge. He figured that if Allana died in a horrendous accident, he would not be blamed for seeking comfort. Had I been made aware of his plans, I would have laid down my life rather than let these things come to pass."

"What things? Will you speak plainly?" Merlin was getting quite tired of having to wring out every answer from the man.

"One evening, when Allana was returning from a visit to her father, he set a trap. He and a few of his men went out to greet her. He needed witnesses to his wife's tragic demise. In the forest there waited a group of mercenaries, he paid off. Except things got complicated. A band of rouge sorcerers tracked Duane – he liked chopping heads of for a variety of reasons, the magic ban gave him one more – and they started a fight, right before Allana's retinue got there. Her knights got involved. The bandits jumped out. And somehow the boy was in the midst of it." Lorcan paused, squeezing his eyes shut, shivering at the dreadful fate that befell the child.

"I regret nothing more, than the hurt my actions inflicted on Deired. I don't think Duane realized the boy would be there, see, he was never a very good father, but he rather liked having an heir. When he did realise it, it was too late. Somehow one of the sorcerers realized who the child was and threw a curse at him. The moon was barely out, but the transformation took over." Merlin read about the curse enough to know that.

"The beast killed ten people, but eventually they managed to shoot it with so many arrows into that it resembled more a hedgehog than a wolf. It crawled away into the forest and everyone assumed, it died." Lorcan paused for breath. "That still had not stopped Duane. He signalled the mercenaries and they turned against Allana's men. His own men were unaware, of course and they jumped to protect their lady. She survived, but suffered a great wound to the side of her head. Once they reached the estate the healer had done what he could, but she was unresponsive. She had a heartbeat for almost another year, but really, she died that day. He boasted to me, thinking I would be impressed. All I wished for was to get away from him, as quickly as I could. But knowing what I did, I knew he couldn't let me go and somewhere in his twisted mind he convinced himself that he loved me, and couldn't kill me either, so I played my part, stayed at his side like a pet." He spat, the words filled with venom. "And then, before the guilt and misery managed to finally take me, the impossible happened. I found the boy, half-starved, half-dead in the forest. It was too late for Allana, but the boy I could still save. I had only one person that I trusted enough to hide him. She was a powerful sorceress and found a way to restrain him during the full moon, but it took her nearly nine years to finally find the potion that would keep him sane. And when the moment came, when he no longer turned into a savage beast, I knew it was time to make up for all the wrong that I had done him. We still hoped that we could find a way to reverse the curse permanently, but with months and no effect, we decided we could not wait any longer." Lorcan turned his eyes to the ground.

"Did you tell the boy the truth?" Merlin levelled the man with a hard stare.

"I did. He didn't forgive me, exactly, but he doesn't hate me. And that's all the blessing I ever prayed for." Lorcan smiled a little. It changed his face completely, his eyes lit up and he seemed younger, not so burdened. "He wants justice for his mother's death. I knew that Allana's sister, Aleida could help us. I wrote to her, once we found the potion, and together we formed a plan."

Lorcan's eyes were begging for understanding and Merlin felt pity. But for Arthur's sake, he couldn't let it show. He fixed the man with a hard stare and waited for him to explain everything.

"Aleida is to claim she rescued Deired with my help. The boy ran off, traumatised after he witnessed Duane paying the leader of the bandits. I am to confirm the story." He said with a trembling voice.

"It's not the truth."

"The truth would see the boy killed for something that he never asked for. Would you rather see Melrose walk away free?" Lorcan spat out.

Merlin took a deep breath. "I am not the one who will decide your fate."

Lorcan grabbed at his tunic. "You cannot tell the king."

"That is for Arthur to decide."

"No!" Lorcan shrieked. "You cannot! The boy will die!"

Merlin pushed him away. "Arthur's judgement is fair. I trust him and so should you." He squinted. "If you try to run, however, I will have no choice but go directly to the king." He felt awful for manipulating the man like that, he clearly already suffered more than enough, but he knew that nothing less than blackmail would keep him in place.

Lorcan looked crazed, desperately hoping for an out. But there was none.

"The prince will be by at his earliest convenience to speak to you." Merlin wondered when had it become so easy for him to slip that mask of a cold and cruel man on. He stifled another shudder and left Lorcan to his thoughts.

The forest was peaceful and the hunters were all keeping their eyes on the prize. Arthur hoped for a moment to speak to any of Melrose's knights, but like annoying itch that won't stop bothering you, Morgana stuck to him.

"Did you read it?" She asked conspiratorially.

Arthur nodded. Two days before she finally managed to find something that would let him convince Merlin that they could marry and the sorcerer could rule alongside Arthur. He hadn't brought it up with his favourite yet, waiting for a good moment.

"Thank you, I mean it." Morgana only smiled.

"So what is it that you and Merlin sneaking about for, exactly?" She whispered softly to him.

He shot her a startled glance and swept his eyes around the hunters. All were focused at the tracks.

"Nothing that concerns you." He whispered harshly.

She placed her hand over her chest, dramatically. "How cruel. And here I am, helping you out of the goodness of my heart and you won't even share your scheming with me?"

"It's nothing." Arthur tried again.

"You can't fool me."

He hesitated. "I think it's better if you don't know just yet."

"I think I already know the main event anyways." Arthur scrunched his eyebrows at that. "I had a dream." Morgana continued.

Arthur long ago decided not to question her when it came to her dream-visions. They always seemed to come true anyway, in one way or another.

"Who?" He tried to calm himself down. Merlin was a powerful warlock, he was more than capable of protecting himself.

Morgana shot him a quizzing look, but Arthur was too worried to enjoy surprising her for once.

"It's not always about people dying, you know." She sighed.

"Morgana." He said with a cleat tone of warning in his voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Melrose."

"Oh." He sighed in relief. "Hold on, when? How?"

"So it's not what you two were planning?" She asked.

"No. Planning murder is more up your alley." She punched him in the shoulders, but looked disturbingly pleased at the comment.

"So? When does he die?"

"At the farewell feast, so I suppose in a week's time. He just collapses into his plate." She shrugged.

"Poison?"

"I suppose. I am still very curious about –" She was interrupted by the sudden movement and whispers of excitement.

They moved close, bow strung tight, crossbow at the ready. A magnificent deer shot between the trees and two arrows flew at him with great speed.

"Mine got it first." Arthur quipped.

"Always the gentleman." Morgana grumbled.

Arthur's good mood at getting the main kill of the day lasted only until he heard what Merlin learned from Lorcan.

"Well, he's wrong about one thing." Merlin looked at him questioningly. "Melrose won't live that long."

"Is that what the big kill was?" The sorcerer asked, only half joking.

"Yes, Merlin, I shot Melrose in front of half the court and my father, that's definitely what happened." His lover kicked him gently in the shin.

"Well, what other ominous thing could that possibly mean?" He asked.

"Morgana had a vision of Melrose dying at the last farewell feast."

"Oh. Well. That's –" he pursed his lips and sighed.

Arthur murmured in agreement.

Merlin rubbed his forehead, feeling completely out of his depth. "So what do we do now?"

"We let it happen." Arthur held up a hand to stop Merlin from interrupting. "Both parties have done a lot wrong, but that is the only way we gain anything from this situation. We ensure that our silence is dependent on their loyalty, we have control over an important trade route, their knights and Aleida's estate as well, as she is an accomplice in this. We have two voices in the council in our favour." The prince was attempting a calm tone.

"And blood on our hands." Merlin added, bitterly.

"Not for the first time and not for the last. At least we know Melrose is not innocent."

"We cannot know for sure. The story was convincing, yes, but Lorcan is a skilled liar. I'm still curious as to why would he stay at Melrose's side this whole time, why suffer so." The thoughts were painful, the what ifs and uncertainties were shaking him to the core.

"Are there any spells that would detect lies?" Arthur asked.

Merlin scowled, angry that he hadn't thought of that before and went to grab his grimoire. He was leafing through the book, still full of frustration, when he felt Arthur's hands on his shoulders.

"You cannot always have easy answers, love." He felt Arthur whisper right by his ear, and his anger simmered down little by little. "Sometimes we will have to make difficult choices and consider the bigger picture, as awful as it sounds. And I'm sorry that I'm putting you through this. I really am."

Merlin huffed half-heartedly and leaned into Arthur's sturdy frame. "As if I could leave you to deal with it. You'd be lost without me."

"Now you're just exaggerating."

They stayed like this, until Merlin found what he was looking for in the book. It was not a spell, but a potion.

"Gaius might have a bottle." Merlin said, looking expectantly at Arthur.

"What?" The prince stared.

Merlin stared harder.

Arthur spluttered. "What? No!"

"You're the one who always wants to tag along. And I'll distract him." Merlin smiled slyly.

"How will I even know what to take?" He asked with a triumphant glint in his eye.

The sorcerer only pointed at a passage in the book. "A shimmering cream colour, glistening slightly. There isn't any other potion that looks like this in Gaius's vast collection." Arthur visibly deflated.

"Can't you turn invisible?"

Merlin grimaced. "There are a few mirrors in the workshop, I don't want to risk it."

"And I can?!" Arthur said indignantly.

"You can say your muscles are sore or something." On the sorcerer's face was the most innocent, angelic smile, completely unsuited to throwing his beloved to the wolves.

"You could say you're just visiting, you do that quite often!"

"Are you chickening out?" And as childish as that was, it got Arthur to finally agree.

And so, Merlin asked Gaius to come with him to the library to talk. Although it was genuinely a distraction so that Arthur could get the potion, but he also really wanted to talk to his old mentor.

"Come on, out with it, my boy." Gaius raised his eyebrow at him.

Merlin passed him the piece of paper that he found earlier. "I need some advice."

Gaius fished out his reading spectacles and looked through the text quickly. "Oh." He smiled gently at the young man.

"I don't know what I should do, I don't want to do anything that would hinder Arthur in any way, but this..." The words poured out of him, like a dam that has finally been broken. "And he said that he wanted us to marry, but that's a rather outlandish idea. I mean, it's not that I don't want to, I do, but I don't want him to suffer any consequences from it."

The physician simply gathered him in his arms and patted Merlin's head.

"I understand that you have this need to protect him, but this isn't a matter of the kingdom, my boy. It's a matter of the heart and for once, you should let yourself listen to it." The older man's arms were like the walls of the hut, Merlin grew up in. They made him feel safe and loved and suddenly he wished that his mother was here, so he could have her reassurance as well.

"Thank you." He mumbled into Gaius's robes.

"Now, I have to go to sir Roger, he sprained his ankle again." Merlin chuckled. Sir Roger was a man Gaius's age and he wasn't really going out much anymore, yet he continued to sprain his ankle at least four times a year. Merlin never bothered to think too much about the reasons for that and he wouldn't start now. There were more serious things to consider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Comments and kudos make my day, so if you have a moment they are so very welcome ^_^


	3. Revelations and agreements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are for once being resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took me so long - the whole pandemic had me being least productive I have ever been in my life.  
> That being said I do hope you enjoy this final chapter!

“I’ve got it!” Arthur burst into their chambers. Merlin worried for the state of the door that slammed harshly into the wall, hinges creaking miserably. He shot Arthur a grin and got up form the bed.

“Should we go now then?” He asked.

“I suppose” Arthur deflated a little.

“It can wait one evening.” Merlin started gently, half-reassuring, half-hoping for an excuse.

But the prince shook his head and they were on the way. Melrose was having dinner with the king, so they would not be interrupted.

Lorcan let them in without a word and sat down heavily, as if the executioner’s axe was already a burden over his head.

Arthur took out the potion bottle and Merlin held back a flinch.

“This is a truth serum.” Arthur informed the man. “It would work in your defence if you took it.”

Lorcan tensed, his eyes shooting back and forth between the prince, the bottle, Merlin and the exit. His breathing was uneven and Merlin wondered what exactly did he lie about.

“I…” He trailed off, curling his hands into first. Arthur moved a little closer to the man. Merlin felt warm at the completely unnecessary show of protection. “I need a guarantee that you will only ask about Melrose.” Lorcan finally got out.

Arthur bristled. “Now that you’ve said it...” He trailed off.

“Then I cannot take it.” Lorcan sighed.

The sorcerer frowned. He was missing something and he didn’t know what.

Arthur straightened his back. “Then I’m afraid I would find it very hard to believe your story. Especially that, conveniently, there are no other means of checking its credibility.”

The prince moved to leave, but Merlin was still stuck in place, looking at the man as if he was a puzzle piece. Only the picture seemed to have been already assembled. And then it clicked.

“The curse didn't hit the boy. It hit you.” He said.

Lorcan’s eyes widened impossibly. He staggered a few steps back, hand on a dagger at his waist.

“I- I have- there’s- that’s ridiculous.” The man was a trembling mess, darting his eyes between them and the door and Merlin could think of only one way to calm him down. So he stretched out his hand and ignoring Arthur’s whispered curses, he called to life a little dragon made of tiny sparks.

When the shape disappeared from above his hand, the silence in the room was nearly visible. Arthur had an exasperated grimace on his face while Lorcan looked torn between awe and terror.

“You need not fear a lack of secrecy on our part.” Arthur said in a tone that told Merlin, the prince was blaming everything from now on, on the sorcerer, and was sorely regretting ever getting involved.

Lorcan crumpled onto the chair. He still could not get a single word out.

“Since that much is obvious, I believe you will have no other qualms before taking the serum.” The man nodded, his brown eyes still on Merlin.

Arthur pushed the bottle towards him and waved his hand in a _whenever you’re ready_ manner.

Lorcan tipped the bottle and gulped the contents at once, shuddering at the taste. He sat there for a while, gathering his thoughts, then he spoke.

“It is true, when I saw the sorcerer chanting and pointing at the boy, I threw myself in the way. I remember nothing more from that night. I woke in the morning, Deired's body in front of me. I thought I'd killed him.” He spoke with a detachment one could only achieve when all the tears have been shed already. “But I saw his chest move and I took him to a friend of mine, who is a sorceress. His bones were broken, his ribs punctured his lung, an infection was already taking over the bites. She did what she could, but he was too weak and she wasn't a trained healer. There was not much she could do, he had a week, maybe two to live. She also told me that the curse that was put on me could save him. The curse would make him turn into the same mindless beast, but the transformation itself would each time remake his body anew. It did with mine.” He gestured at the scar peeking from under his beard, then took off a signet from his left thumb and the scar was gone. “I got it on my first hunt. I had to ask the sorceress for this deception, as I would have been found out otherwise.”

“I was doubtful casting the curse would do anything, as the full moon was a month away, but she insisted she could keep him alive until then.” He continued. “She froze him. It was the strangest thing. He simply was. Not alive and not dead. When time came, she performed the spell and bound us with enchanted chains. Come morning, Deired was as healthy as he's ever been in the care of his mother. But I knew I couldn't bring him back home. I couldn't send him back to his aunt either, not when he turned into a raging beast every four weeks. I had to protect him, but had no means to provide for him. The sorceress agreed to help. I didn't plan on going back, but I stumbled upon Duane purely by accident. He thought me dead. Apparently so many arrows got me that I resembled a hedgehog.” His smile was a bitter one. “I was seen dragging Deired's body away. Duane said I cost him an heir and demanded I go back with him or he will have my head. I couldn't refuse. I don't know why he kept me, not really. But it worked in our favour; with access to his library and after a while, full freedom on his lands, I found about the potion. It took time for my friend to make it work, but she succeeded around four months ago. We kept trying to find a permanent cure, but with no luck.” He slumped in his seat, like air was taken out of him. Merlin knew very well how it felt to finally let out a secret that had long been weighing upon him.

He and Arthur shared a long look.

“What exactly are your plans with Melrose?” Asked the prince.

“See him dead. I have been giving him poison. It makes him tired and breathless and it cannot be detected by the healers. Soon, his health will deteriorate and the squabble over his land will begin. This is why I let it slip to Geoffrey that Deired is alive. As we speak, the boy must be dining with his aunt. She and I exchanged many letters and she is aware of the situation.”

Merlin frowned at the wording. “Is she aware of the curse?”

Lorcan shot him an annoyed look. “I left it up to Deired to chose, whether she should know.”

Arthur nodded at that. The boy was the victim in more than one way. Merlin knew that the prince would not harm him.

“What are your plans after Melrose is gone?” The prince enquired.

“I have no plans. I cost that boy his mother and his freedom. It is only fair that he decides my fate.”

Lorcan was not without fault, but Merlin couldn't help but pity the man.

“I need to know,” Arthur asked in a steely voice, “did you really not know what would lord Melrose do to his wife?”

With tears in his eyes Lorcan whispered, “Not in my worst nightmares had I suspected he would kill her.”

Arthur let out a breath, relieved. “Then we shall keep this to ourselves. I would however like to speak to lady Aleida and young Deired as well. Make contact and arrange a meeting.” Lorcan nodded dumbly, not really believing his luck.

Merlin whispered a spell, ending the effects of the truth potion. “Sleep well, Master Lorcan.”

They came back to their chambers. Arthur thought about lady Aleida. It had been a long time since he last saw her, but he remembered her as a level-headed woman, running her lands with an iron fist. She rarely showed in court, having a rather pronounced dislike towards the king, Arthur never really found out why. He hoped she would be able to see the difference between father and son.

“Do you think we made a good decision?” Merlin asked.

“Out of the available options, it was the best one.”

“Doesn't make it a good decision.”

Arthur put the quill down and went over to the bed, where Merlin sat. The warlock leaned into him and Arthur cupped his cheek, looking deeply into his lover's ocean blue eyes.

“The boy was a victim of circumstances and Lorcan showed remorse. It is no weight on our souls to spare them.” He said.

“But letting them go through with poisoning Melrose is.”

Arthur nodded. He was also conflicted about that part. “We cannot let him walk free, not when we know what he did. But if we let him speak to my father, we would condemn Lorcan to death. Maybe even the boy.” Arthur had lost the blind faith in his father a while ago. He was aware that the king's hatred was eating away at his soul, and recently at his sanity. Uther was becoming steadily more and more paranoid. These days no one dared speak of sorcery without solid proof, for there was no chance of a fair trial. Not anymore. Arthur often wondered if there ever came a time that Merlin's powers would be discovered, what would he have to do. “He would not believe a child could survive an attack like that without magical help. I cannot risk sentencing a young boy to death.” Arthur tried his best to convince Merlin, but he knew in his heart that letting the scheme go on was dishonourable.

“I'm going to take some air.” Said Merlin “It's not completely dark yet, I'll be in the gardens.”

Arthur let him go. For as much as Merlin liked to talk his ear off, he always liked to spend some time processing things alone. Arthur understood that. He wished he could say anything more, but he was afraid he had no easy answer.

The gardens were beautiful, even at this time of the year, Merlin thought. The shades of gold, red and brown, wonderfully vibrant in the dwindling light of the sunset, made him think of Ealdor. Although winter was often marked with worry and dwindling food supply, Merlin never could bring himself to hate the colder days. He loved the anticipation of the leaves falling down. He loved the apple pie that his mother would bake on days like these. He even loved the grey, chilly days, filled with seemingly endless rain, for they were the days when his mother would sit down with him and regale him with stories from her youth. Stories about Camelot where she grew up, about her parents, about her friends. At the time they seemed like the height of adventure to him, when all he knew was the small village.

He chuckled to himself a the naivete of his early years. He would have never thought that one day he could be wandering the corridors of the castle that was always in the background of his mother's stories. Much less what sort of person he would become

His expression darkened. From the day he arrived in the city, he had a destiny, he knew that and he was glad for it. The sense of purpose that came with it was something he had been searching for ever since he was old enough to understand his gifts. But the manipulation, the killings, all the sacrifices, the hiding – it was taking a toll on him and it was changing him. And he wasn't sure if he liked this new version of himself.

“Lord Merlin,” Gwen's playful voice shook him out of his thoughts, “what is it that got you brooding here, all by yourself.”

“Oh gods, please don't call me that.”

“Ah, your lordship, but I must.” He tried scowling at her, but she only burst into giggles and he couldn't help but join his friend.

“Seriously though, I thought you would be with Arthur, seeing as it's one of the few free evenings these days.”

He grinned at her. “Gotta do some thinking, didn't want to scare Arthur, you know he's not familiar with that.”

They both snorted.

“You know, I was doing the same sort of thinking not too long ago, maybe I could help.” She smiled gently at him.

Merlin knew, she was not aware of the actual extent of his turmoil, but she was a dear friend and aside from Arthur and Gaius, the person he trusted most in all of Camelot.

“If I did something I knew was wrong, to make sure no bigger harm would come to pass, do you think it would make it easier to excuse things like that in the future?” He asked.

Gwen looked at him, more seriously than before. “I know you, Merlin. You have a heart in the right place. I also know that sometimes we have to do things we don't like, because it's what's right. I trust in your judgement. You should learn to trust yourself too.”

“How can I know of what I do is right? Who am I to make that judgement?”

Gwen sighed. “Somebody has to.” She said. “This is not about the marriage.”

He shook his head.

“Merlin, listen, I'm not sure what exactly is going on, but I know that both you and Arthur fight for justice. And sometimes it comes at a cost. Even good men must sometimes put aside their ideals, when lives are at stake. I doubt you would ever let anything uncomely happen if you saw another way out. And if you're ever unsure about making another questionable thing, you can always count on me and Morgana to help. You're not on your own.” She squeezed his shoulder briefly.

Merlin smiled at her, his eyes watery.

“Thank you, Gwen.”

“Anytime.” She smiled. “Now, a little birdie told me that Arthur practically proposed to you. So why are we not planning for a royal wedding yet?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Does the bird go by Morgana?”

“Maybe so.”

“I don't want to ruin his prospects. A prince marries for influence, for armies, for land. And there is obviously the matter of succession. And I would still stand by him, no matter the circumstances.”

It was Gwen's turn to be exasperated. “Do you think that would be enough? For either of you? Would you be able to stand by and see him wed another?”

“I know he loves me. And that is enough for me.” He said quietly.

“He is not the kind of man to have a lover on the side.”

“I know.” Merlin said, ignoring how suddenly tight his throat felt.

“Merlin, I know you are trying to be selfless in this, but by doing so, you might put the both of you in much bigger misery. Just think how much Arthur changed since you arrived in Camelot. You hold him accountable. You make him see things from another perspective. You make him a better man. You make him happy. A blind man could see how much he adores you. There is no better match in this whole entire kingdom.”

“Not even you and Morgana?” He tried.

“No better match for him, Merlin.” She laughed and punched him surprisingly hard in the arm. He laughed. “The two of you – you only ever had eyes for each other. Would you not rather be with him from the beginning, than ten years down the road, when whatever wife he might have will grow tired of always being second to you? Because that will happen. Because he is Arthur and you are Merlin, and you share something that many spend lifetimes searching for. I cannot tell you what to do, this is something you must decide on your own. But please, don't let some misguided sense of duty dictate this to you. Heirs can be named, treaties and alliances can be arranged without marriage. Make this decision for yourself and for Arthur.” Merlin looked at her with watery eyes.

“Think about it. It is not selfish to want happiness.” She finished with a squeeze to his arm and left.

Two days later, the reply from Aleida came through Lorcan.

“She is on her way to Camelot. She will speak to you here.” Arthur frowned, but nodded at the man.

He decided he would try to meet her on her way into the citadel. He sent a stable boy to prepare the horses and went to fetch Merlin.

“Arthur, I was looking for you.” Morgana was going towards his chamber. He beckoned her in.

“Hello, Merlin.” She said towards the Merlin-shaped piled in the bed. It was barely after the seventh bell, the warlock made a grumbling noise from under the covers.

“Get up, we're riding out!” Arthur tried yanking the covers off him. He then was met with Merlin's grumpy, scrunched face.

“What the hell for?”

“Lady Aleida is paying a visit.” He whispered. Merlin rubbed his eyes and nodded.

Arthur went back to the table, where Morgana was playing with his hunting knife.

“What did you need me for?” He asked.

“I'm not sure what you did, but the vision changed.” Arthur paled. “Melrose gets executed instead.”

Merlin gasped form behind the changing screen.

“Did you see anything else?” The warlock asked, peeking over the wooden panels.

“A young boy standing in front of Uther, lady Aleida with him.” Morgana said calmly.

Merlin came out, dressed in his new purple doublet, Arthur was glad he turned away from Morgana, if she saw his face, he was sure there would be no end to her taunts.

“My, my, Merlin. You are looking wonderful.” She gave him a wide smile. Merlin rubbed his neck awkwardly.

“Did you see anything else?” He directed the subject away from himself.

“I might have.” She smirked.

“Well?” Arthur did not want to play her games.

“I don't think I will say. You tell me nothing of your plans.” She put on a pout that was anything but innocent.

Merlin slouched his shoulders. “The less you know about this, the better. It's not a burden you would wish to bear.”

Morgana frowned, her and Merlin had an understanding, both familiar with having to hide a great part of themselves from most of the world. She knew that if she pressed him on, he would tell her. Instead she gently suggested, “I could help.”

“There is no time to waste,” Arthur cut in, “we need to speak to Aleida before she comes to my father.”

“Than I ride with you.” Morgana concluded.

Arthur was close to grinding his teeth, but he did not want to wait any longer. Aleida's estate was half a day's ride from Camelot and he was not sure when did her party leave. Morgana left to order for a mount.

“Are you sure we should let her get involved?” Merlin asked.

“I'm sure I don't have a way to stop her.”

Morgana took the explanations with a frown that deepened by the minute.

“Are you sure that the potion works?” She asked.

“Gaius said so. There is still a week to the full moon, we have no way of checking before then. Anyhow, there seems to be a way to restrain them. Lorcan mentioned the sorceress kept them chained up.”

Morgana hummed thoughtfully.

“Then Deired is not a threat. Might even become a valuable asset. I am not so sure about Lorcan. It might be dangerous to let him keep any power.”

“Young Melrose should be the one to decide his fate. He is who suffered at Lorcan's hand.” Arthur said.

Before they had a chance to say anything, they saw the riders in the distance. The three of them shared a look.

They approached the group, Arthur riding first, Merlin and Morgana flanking him.

“Lady Aleida, it is good to see you.” Arthur greeted the dame at the front of the formation.

“It is good to see you as well, prince Arthur, although I wish we met for less upsetting events.” She bowed her head respectfully towards him, then motioned towards a young boy, who shared her dark complexion. “This is my nephew, Deired.” The boy bowed to them as well.

“My companions are the lady Morgana and lord Merlin. Let us take a walk. We have much to discuss.” Arthur said.

They dismounted and leaving a slightly nervous retinue behind walked along the treeline, out of hearing range.

“I am grateful for the chance to explain ourselves, your highness.” Said Deired in a gentle voice, a great contrast to how his father spoke. “I assure you that our intentions are only to bring justice in the name of my mother.”

Arthur nodded at him. “We heard the story from Lorcan. Do you wish to add anything?”

This time it was Aleida who took charge. “I do not have any sympathy for Lorcan, but I don't believe he has any reason to lie. He is plagued with the same curse as my nephew and is aware I would not hesitate to use it as a reason to make him a head shorter, if I believed he betrayed Deired's trust.”

It was a relief to hear that the boy had been honest with his aunt.

“He mentioned he would lay his fate in Deired's hands.” Merlin said. “What do you plan to make of him?” He asked the boy.

Deired sighed deeply. “I cannot send him away, he knows too much. I do not wish to see him dead either, for he saved my life, however twisted the method.”

“Will you keep him as advisor?” Morgana asked.

“I wish to attend court at Camelot, not sit in the estate all year long like my father. I will need someone to oversee the land while I am gone. It will keep him within my influence, but far enough I won't spend my life hating him.” Merlin noticed that Aleida was frowning at that.

“It might not be wise to give the man any sort of power or influence. He proved himself willing to kill – ” Morgana said gently.

“Kill an evil man.” Deired interrupted.

Aleida laid a hand on his shoulder, steadying the boy. “I agree with lady Morgana that he should not be given any power, but keeping him on the estate in a simple office, say overseeing the harvest, with someone else, someone trusted, he would report to, surely that is not too much to ask.”

Arthur looked upon the two of them intently.

“I can allow for him to stay at the estate. It is your decision as to in what role he shall be there.” Arthur said to Deired. “I must insist on one condition of our discretion and that will affect both yourself and Lorcan.”

Deired steeled his expression, but nodded nonetheless.

“For the duration of the full moon, a day before it and a day after it, you both shall remain within the bounds of your lands, under the influence of the potion in a previously agreed upon location, place of which shall be known to myself and lady Aleida. Should there ever be a suspicion that your curse have brought death onto innocents, the punishment will be death. ”

Aleida was about to say something, but Deired stopped her. “I understand and I accept your terms, your highness.” He extended his right hand to Arthur and they shook on it. “Thank you. I will not forget this.”

“You have my thanks as well.” Said Aleida, albeit with a sour note in her voice. “There might be still hope for Camelot.” She added in a gentler tone.

Merlin smiled proudly at his lover.

“Now, there is only one thing left to discuss.”

“My father.” Deired said.

“Yes. I am aware of Lorcan's plan, but it is dishonourable and I feel ill at ease to ignore it. Even for a man like lord Melrose.” Arthur sneaked a look at Merlin, glad to find an approving nod waiting for him.

“It is why we head for Camelot.” Aleida said. “We hope to speak with the king, tell him of how Allana died. If all goes well, Uther will have him executed.”

“There is no friendship between you and my father. He will let lord Melrose defend himself. Lorcan's secret will be uncovered.”

“It is true that I do not have the king's friendship, but I do have his respect. Duane doesn't. It will be my word, Lorcan's and Deired's against Duane. Lorcan and I have our stories straight. Whatever Duane will say, will be taken as desperate lies to get himself out of the gallows. There is no one left alive from that massacre. No mercanary, no knight. They either died then and there, or passed since.”

“I am curious as to how lord Melrose survived the massacre.” Morgana said.

“I do not remember much myself,” said Deired, “but I spoke to one of the six men that survived. It was a slaughter from the very beginning. The sorcerer tried controlling Lorcan after he changed, but that only enraged the beast. He killed everything in his way. My mother – “ he stopped, his voice choked up, “sir Florian, the knight I spoke to, he said the beast flung her out of its way and she hit the trees, they thought her dead.” He took a shaky breath, no one spoke. “The men were still fighting the mercenaries, they started shooting the beast, it dragged me away. Not sure how I survived that to be honest. But they did not find my body and assumed me dead. After the beast fled, the mercenaries turned on my father's men. In the end four knights survived. They killed the last of the hired swords. As to my father – he ran as soon as the curse took over Lorcan. That's how he survived. By being a treacherous coward.”

Merlin felt sick. Such destruction and all because a man was not willing to be second to someone.

“How did you come upon this knight?” Morgana asked.

“The woman I was staying with is a healer, among other things. When he sustained a wound, he was brought to her. He knew my mother for a long time and said I look just like her.”

“And what will you tell my father?”

“That Deired survived the attack, by hiding in a tree. Before he got out, he saw Duane paying the bandits. Then Lorcan found him and hearing the story, he sent the boy to live with me. We bid our time until he was old enough to decide what to do for himself.” Aleida said.

Arthur nodded. He understood how this would make the proceedings easier for the parties involved, he only hoped his father would not look too far into it.

The prince's worries were unfounded for the king ordered for lord Melrose's execution immediately and carried it out the day after the newcomers arrived. There was unrest, but while Deired was still young, lady Aleida agreed to help ease him into his new role. The next three weeks were littered with council meetings and official ceremonies, steadily calming down the courtiers, as the young lord was more open to reasonable suggestions, and the servants, as he lacked the cruelty of his late father. Nevertheless, everyone was glad to see the meetings adjourned and the last feast cleaned up after. Arthur and Merlin not excluded, as they both secretly hoped the next challenge would be one without moral implications.

Not waiting too long after their guests departure Morgana paid them a visit.

“I still haven't told you about the other vision I had.” She said, conversationally.

“Oh, well, I suppose it is a little late for that now.” Merlin said.

She smiled. “The vision was about you. And Arthur.” That got Merlin to pay closer attention. “You know, I think you might have changed your mind.”

Merlin flushed. Funny enough, thinking about their guests' situation helped him make up his mind. He did not believe either Arthur or himself would ever be cruel enough to go to the extremes. But he realized that he would be sentencing them both to a lifetime of regrets by refusing.

“Changed his mind about what? Arthur questioned from his desk, where he was very busy with official documents containing very important information. Strategically, he did not lift his head from the texts he was supposedly reading.

Morgana smiled devilishly, “I think I should let Merlin explain,” and left.

Merlin looked at the door that she slammed close and wished to give her a piece of his mind. He was going to breach the subject with Arthur eventually, but he was rather hoping to be able to gather his thoughts first.

“Merlin,” there was a warmth at his side, as his lover approached, “what did you change your mind about?” Merlin looked at the prince. He was greeted with a wide, toothy smile.

“I think you know.” He said.

“I think I want to hear you say it.” Arthur smiled, impossibly, even wider, his hands made their way to Merlin's waist.

The sorcerer felt his face flush. He bit his lips in an ineffective way of keeping his expression serious.

“Come now, Merlin.” Arthur pulled him in. “You've made me suffer long enough.”

His eyes suddenly glinted with mischief.

“I suppose I have. Then I shall make amends and not make you ask twice.” It was Arthur's turn to look flushed. Merlin took his hands and looked in his eyes with sincerity. “Arthur, I felt connected to you from the moment I laid my eyes one you. Granted, I thought you were an arrogant prat for a good while, but you have shown me, that underneath it all there is a heart of gold. I could not help, but fall. Your loyalty to your people, your willingness to learn from your mistakes, the trust that you put in me – I see the man you are and I love him very much. And in my love, for once, I wish to be selfish and to be happy with you. It would bring me the greatest honour to spend my life by your side. Will you marry me?”

The prince let out a shaky breath, the tears in his eyes making them shine like sapphires.

“Yes, you idiot. Yes!”

And they fell into each other, kissing desperately. Their grip on one another was the only thing keeping them grounded.

Arthur lifted Merlin, letting the warlock wrap his legs around the prince's waist. Somehow they managed not to break the kiss, as they moved towards the bed.

Merlin's hands were gripping at the blond hair, pulling tightly, eliciting the deep groans that sent a tide of pleasure to his groin.

Only when Arthur's back hit the bedpost, did they separate for a breath.

“I still technically proposed first.” The prince tried to make his tone anything but utterly besotted and failed spectacularly, judging by the pearly laugh coming form the sorcerer.

Merlin let himself be thrown onto the mattress, but instead of letting Arthur tower over him, he flipped the prince over and straddled his thighs. He rolled his hips with a moan.

“I want to have you.” Merlin said in a raspy voice, heavy with promise. Arthur could only shiver with anticipation.

Soon enough their clothes were strewn about and Merlin's tongue was doing things to the prince's coherence and all was well once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know your thougths on the chapter in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Second chapter coming in a few weeks!


End file.
